Betrayal and Hope
by MEWTWO is awesome
Summary: Ash returns from his latest league only to discover that he has been betrayed. His hurt and pain draw's the attention of an unstoppable man. One willing to offer Ash the chance to rise again. Better that ever. please read and rate with proper judgment p.s. please pardon bad spelling/grammar and if you are going to review please sign in to do it so I can answer any ? you have
1. Prolog

THIS IS MY FIRST FIC PLEAS RATE FARLY

PS THIS IS JUST A PREVIWE

Prolog

Do not harm the chosen one, lest you wake the monster that is sealed in within the earth the juggernaut of rage and revenge woe to you who wakes him orf he protects the chosen one.


	2. chapter 1 the pain and the salvation

Our story starts with Ash coming home after his lost in the finals of the Unova league.  
Ash head's home head held high. When he nears the lab a large smile appears, all his friends are there besides Cynthia, Iris, and Paul. His heart swells at the thought that his friends were here to congratulate him on making it to the finals. But they don't. Instead they circle around him, demonic smiles on their faces.  
"Hey Ash we need to talk to you. We all know you think you can win the leagues but you haven't won a single one. You're just as bad as any other newbie." Gary sneers. Cilan nodded in agreement and Max is making rude faces like the child he is.  
"Face it you suck as a trainer and should just quit." Adds Misty. Dawn and May snicker rudely at Ash's shocked expression.  
"What the hell guys! I thought we were friends. You would all be dead, killed by legendaris, if it weren't for me! Who the hell put this idea in your heads?!" Ash screams at the group trying to hide his tears. It isn't working and there sneers get nastier.  
"I did" replies Trip. "I did it because every word we've said is true." Trip continues, stepping forward. Ash feels his hands curl into two fists.  
"Well screw you all I'm leaving and you guys can p*** off as well!" Ash spat, he then storms into the building where he is greeted by Professor Oak who asks what's wrong.  
Ash looks away, but after some pressing explains what happened  
"Well I expected better from Gary. But I guess it can't be helped. Anyway since you are leaving again I have a present for you." Oak says, after rummaging around he hands Ash a watch.  
"This my boy is an Alpha Dex, it has an unlimited amount of functions. Carrying all your Pokemon being only one of them."  
"Thanks Professor I'll take good care of it" he replied as he gathers all his pokemon and tells them what happened. They all agree to come with him and he returns them. Ash then leaves the lab where he is confronted by his "friends" again  
"You are not getting away that easy!" They all yell as they call out their pokemon.  
Gary calls Blastoise, May Blaziken, Dawn Mamoswine, Misty Gyarados, Max Mightyena, Trip Serperior, Brock Onix, Cilan Pansage, and Tracy Marri.  
Suddenly a blinding flash of dark- near black- energy appears then dissipates when it clears Ash is gone.  
Elsewhere on an abandoned island near the Orange Islands in a cave under a mountain Ash reapers and sees a man about twenty sitting on a bench made of lavender diamond  
"Who are you!" Ash demands.  
"I am your trainer and savior. Your enemies are my enemies and I will protect you for I am Rift, the juggernaut. But my friends call me James."


	3. Chapter 2 explination

"What just happened!" Ash yelled at the person know known as James.  
"I just saved your life." James calmly replied. "I brought you here to tell you I understand and want to help..."  
"How could you possibly understand?!" Ash screamed as James interrupted.  
"Because I too was betrayed and forgotten by my "friends and loved ones" and I don't want you to end up like me. Especially because you are destined for great things. Now let me greet your Pokemon and introduce my own."  
As he said this he pulls out a cyan and lavender ultra ball, a master ball, two balls that looked like quick balls but where different colors- one was sky blue where it was supposed to be yellow and gray were its normally blue, the other was green instead of yellow and navy blue everywhere else-, a black and red great ball, and normal heavy ball  
"What Pokemon are in those?" Ash asked curious.  
"You will see." James replied.


	4. hint

the poke balls mach the color of the pokemon and 4 are legindaries 2 are normel pokemon


	5. Chapter 3 chapter 4?

The balls opened to reveal a shiny Mew, a shiny Blastoise, Darkrai, an oddly colored Latias (black where it's normally white and purple instead of red and its eyes were lavender), an Articuno, and gray and white Lucario.  
Ash was awestruck when he saw them.  
"Where did you get them?" He questioned.  
"That is a story for another time" James replied, "I have more, but this is what is on me right now."  
After the initial surprise of James's Pokemon, Ash began feel dizzy. Then he started to fall, the shock of the betrayal too much to bare. James caught him before he hit the ground and carried him walking towards the wall. His eyes glowed lavender for a few seconds, then the wall parted to reveal a large room with two beds and a computer for the storage of Pokemon.  
James laid Ash in the nearest bed then he teleported to Celadon City.  
He entered the store and he headed to the cafe on the top floor but stopped in his tracks when he saw them.  
The Traitors...


	6. Chapter 5

its me again mewtwo is awsom here is chapter 6 hope you all like it

James walked up to the counter and ordered some supplies for ash and the Pokemon all the wile listening to

the traitors "we need to fined ash so we can talk some sense into him" trip said with the rest of them nodding

in agreement "your right I can't believe I looked up to him " max confirmed james was enraged he was about

to go give them a pecise of his mind when he was stopped by some one he turned and saw it was paul "let

me help" paul said "ok" James replied "hay you #$ holes you don't deserve to talk about Ash like that if at

all so we challenge you to a double battle" James and Paul said at the same time pointing at max and trip.

"we except" max and trip said together "brock refry" trip ordered 2 minuets later at a practice field "this will

a double battle three pokemon for each trainer no substations three two one go"


	7. Chapter 6 pay back is sweet

"Three,Two,One GO!" brock yelled "serperior lets go" called Trip "gallede battle stance" Max shouted.

"eletrifire end this" paul calmly stated "heliolisk destroy all" James stated "gallede psycho cut on heliolisk lets

go" Max called "serperior leaf blade on eletrifire" Trip commanded "magnet rise then paribalolic charge"

ordered James "iron tail to block leaf blade then point blank thunder bolt" paul yelled. gallede charged

psychic energy in his blade like arms then fired pink disc like projectiles in rapid fire just as its was about to

hit heliolisk, heliolisk formed a platform of electricity and rose into the air to fast for normal eyes to follow

so when a large dust cloud appeared from the small explosion max smirked and his friends cheered but

James just started laughing and said " look up, heliolisk do it now!" to every ones surprise they saw heliolisk

high above unharmed meanwhile electifire two tails turned a steel like color and blocked the leaf blade well

before it reached him then he fired a huge stream of electricity just as two even larger beam where fired

from heliolisk the first two hit serperior and the second hit gallede both Pokemon fainted instantly "pathetic"

paul spat "agreed" reapplied James "B B Both Max and Trips Pokemon are unable to battle" brock said in

shock "call out your next Pokemon" "how about you call out your next two instead" James said confidently

"mightyena,grovilel lets go" said Max cockily "conkelder, chandelure crush them" Trip yelled angrily

James and Paul looked at each other and nodded "lock on" they both said "now hyper beam" the Pokemon

carried out the perfectly and when the dust seteld the resalts where the same Trips and Max Pokemon

knocked out "the winers Paul and James" brock said while in shock of what just happened


	8. Chapter 7

disclaimer I DON't OWN Pokemon if idid Ash would age and keep charizard with him. note in this story paul

will have milled psychic powers now on to the story.

"Good battle Paul" James praised "but I need to check on Ash" "wait let me come with you I can help he'll

need a friend around when he wakes up" Paul replied "ok brace your self" suddenly there was a flash of

emerald light and when it faded Paul and James were gone "what,how,why?" max stammered "you wouldn't

the answers if my suspicions are right" Brock said "what do you mean Brock" May asked "May what I mean

is ..." Brock started but was stopped when a blue glow surrounded them all and then vanished "What

Where we talking about again" Brock asked "I don't remember" max replied all i remember is my loese to

that strange man who was with Paul" max said. One floor below two hooded female figure faintly glowing

blue turned and disappeared.

Who were the hooded figures find out soon

sorry titel miss leading the title refers to the next chapter

bye


	9. Chapter 8 legendary rivalry part 1

hi there mewtwo is awesome here i apologize for any confusion caused by the note at the end of last chapter

the was the result of a prank on the part of my older brother but enough of that on to the story thats way your

here right.

James and Paul reappeared just out side the cave/room ash was resting in "Paul mined telling me how you

know what i was doing and what I was going to do" James inquired " sure I have miner psychic power that i

have bin training in I was just abel to sense what was going on" Paul replied "fair enough Lets go check on

ash" James said they walked to the wall an it parted the lights brightened and there now visible where all the

legendary Pokemon including arceus "YOU! WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE!" JAMES yelled pointing at arceus

"Have you not caused him enough trouble already with the betrayal" "James why are you yelling at arceus

he could kill you just by thinking about it" Paul gulped "Maybe you but not me trust me he has tried" James

stated coolly then he and arceus suddenly vanished ...

to be continued sorry i'm busy so i don't have much time to right this story


	10. Chapter 9 legendary rivalry part 2

Lady's and gentlemen Sorry for the cliff hanger ending here's the rest of the legendary disagreement hope

you all like it enjoy.

James and arceus reappeared the flat top of"bring it on jerk I will defeat you like I always do" James growled

"You ask for it" arceus replied as he suddenly glowed and split into 17 more figures all different colors

"This is new All 18 types your getting better at this" laughed James "but you still can't beat me" as he started

to charging up Dragon Ball Z style with an emerald aura then charged an dark lavender energy attack in

his hands and fired it ,by launching his arms forward, it then split in to 36 beams as they raced toward

All the arceuses then they exploded on impact half of the arceus dodged the blast and charged James with

a gega impact attack except the fighting type who used close combat, James just laughed and rapidly

punched the gega impacts then leapt to the side as the fighting type sped past the he harshly copped it in the head

they immediately fell to the ground close to the the cloud of dust the dust from the blast suddenly flew past then cleared

revealing the other 8 arceuses 4 of which were knocked out the other 4 the psychic, dark, water, and dragon types were

protected by a shield of psychic and dark type energy"This ends now" arceus said "your right" James replied as he

crossed his arms to form an x shape quickly uncrossed them a black x of energy was fired at both groups of pokemon

suddenly a female figure appeared in the path of the attack "James don't" the figure "Sabrina!" James yelled he suddenly

teleported in front of her to stop the blast without a cry he fell to the ground unconscious "what have I done" Sabrina

cried as she ran to the fallen man tears falling onto his face from her eyes as she cradled his head in her lap "Jameson why?"...

to be continued

ps this is to show despite all his power James is not completely invulnerable hope you enjoyed


	11. Chapter 10 reunion part one

hello Ladies and Gents hope you enjoyed last chapter Answer time James can be hurt by some one his equal

and there aren't vary many people if any that are his equal but as you saw last chapter he can hurt him self

please review and enjoy

Rift/James p.o.v "Arceus Why did you not stop the attack you let him nearly kill himself" James herd a female voice say

he suddenly opened his eyes and saw Sabrina yelling at Arceus in rage "I'm sorry but it was moving to fast for me to

stop" Arceus countered "your just saying that to make me forgive you" Sabrina contoured back "Sabrina stop I'm ok"

James said "no your not, even with my healing powers you in bad shape" Sabrina stated concerned "I have a friend who

can help me"James said as he reached for his belt then winced "ok I am in bad shape two broken ribs and dislcated

sholder can you pass me my belt I need the master ball off it" "ok here but why do you need this and how will it help"

Sabrina asked "do you have a healing Pokemon that can help if so which Pokemon are they?" "the best you'll see just

Promise that you won't flip out" James said as he opened the master ball and an ultra ball red were tis suppose to be

yellow and black every were else there was the typical white flash then the shiny mew and and what appeared to be a

shiny gardevoir but red in sted of blue and black instead of white when they saw James they rushed to him and hugged

him tightly "uhg... my ribs" "mew" "gard" the to Pokemon called concerned "I don't know how i want to kill first the

pokemon for hugging my James or you for not telling me you where alive and that you have a shiny legendary and a

origin gardevoir" Sabrina said darkly "If you are going to kill any one kill me im sorry i have bin regaing my strength,

now my friends can you help me"

to be continued


	12. Chapter 11

Hello answer time yes this story is about Ash but the last few chapters are to show off James a little on to the

story Please read the previous chapter before this one thank you

the two Pokemon instantly moved to the side of the bed and laded their hand/paws on James' shoulder and

ribs slowly a faint white light pulsed from them into James "ah that's better is it not master" two strange

feminine voices called "HOW MANY TIMES... do I have to tell you not to call me master" James said loudly

at first then growing slowly more quiet as he spoke "and thank you for healing me, now can you help me

with another problem" as he got out of bed and moved toured the other one Ash was in "read my mined and

then do what you must" "yes Master" the two Pokemon called "gahhhh" James screamed in frustration as he

punched the wall it exploded outward leaving 15 yard by 10 yard hole all the way through the 50 foot rock cave wall.

"OK I'm good now" James states "lets go check on Ash"


	13. Chapter 12

"Hello BOYS IM BACK" end quote independence day hello fellow readers of fanfics hear is the second part of reunions

this chapter takes place the same time as chapters 5-8 now on to the story

Ash pov "Ash,Ash are you there" called a familiar voice as I drift around the darkness of sleep suddenly the black vanished

and familiar Pokemon Arceus "ah there you are I was starting to get worried that you were in a coma or even dead and if

you were it would have been my fault because my subconshihs put the thought of following trip in your friends heads and

sadly it has become permeant if you are mad i under stand if you are angry with me that is one reason I'm here the other

is to let you know that some of the legendary console will be joining you per their own request as your Pokemon..."

"you what are you doing here" said a faint voice that sounded like James but a lot angrier "sorry Ash I'll have to talk to you

later" arceus called as he faded way after what seamed like 12 hours I herd a quite familiar voice ask "will h be all right?"

just as I saw a light and moved toward it there was a near blinding flash of white light and I opened my eyes to fined my

self lying on a bed looking at a beautiful face that took a second to recognize that it hit Me it me it was cynthia the shinho

champion but what was she doing here in James hideout suddenly I noticed every one else all the lefendarys, Sabrina,

James and Paul?...

to be continued


	14. Chapter 13

Still don't own Pokemon if i did ash would age and get a girl.

shout out to green rune for the help.

"Paul, what are you doing here? Don't you think I'm a failure as well?" Ash asked, his head hanging as strands of raven hair fell into his face. He

stared at his feet, the thought that Paul was just here to yell at him filling his head. He had no idea who he could trust anymore...well, he couldn't

trust anyone. What a simple answer. Ash gave a small laugh as if trying to ease the mood but it only made things worst. He opened his mouth to

say something else but Paul finally spoke up.

"Shut the hell up Ash, you're your worst enemy. That is not how the cheerful person who taught me how to make real friends in people and

Pokemon should talk." Paul snapped, Ash looked up from his downcast position towards the dark purple haired male.

"Thank you Paul, I needed that." Ash said with a real smile this time, no matter how small it was.

"Hell yeah you did." Paul answered with a smirk, Ash laughed. He was wrong, he could still trust people. There was always going to be someone there for him

"He is right Ash, we all are, now if you are up to it we should go train your Pokemon" comments James "also there

is someone here to see you, she is right out side...ARCEUS where do you think you're going you're not off the hook till I

show Ash why he should train with me not you" James finishes well glaring at Arceus who was slowly moving toward the

Ash the deal we made with Rift please Arceus" called Latias from the background "Fine, Ash, some of the legindaries have decided to join your

team, but only if you and Rift agree though." Arceus called out from the back. "It's fine by me." James said, "but we wanted your opinion on it" "I like the idea

but why?" Asked Ash "Because Arceus wanted to apologize for tampering with your fate, he was trying to keep me locked down in here but in doing so he

triggered a prophecy which caused the events that happened a few days ago" James stated "But it's all right now I'm here to help" Cynthia said finishing off

the conversation by kissing Ash on the cheek. "Cynthia I told you to wait outside the cave and not come in till I called you..." James said

in exasperation well turning his head to look at her, his hood falling to his shoulders revealing short spiky brown hair.

"Sorry Jameson but I couldn't wait to see Ash..." Cynthia started before being interrupted by James.

"I'VE TOLD YOU NOT TO USE MY FULL NAME!" He shouts before getting slapped hard by Sabrina who was standing next to him.

"Ow what was that for?" James asks looking pained at her. "You do not and I mean do not yell at my best friend ever unless it's in a friendly manner, now say

you're sorry James or a slap will be the least of you worries." Sabrina states while smirking evilly, eyes glowing blue "Ok I'm sorry Cynthia will you forgive

me?" James says hanging his head "Yes I forgive you." Cynthia calls giggling. "Wow even James is afraid of something..." Paul and Ash said together.

"Sabrina is scary when she's angry and besides I won't defend myself against her because she is my girlfriend" James said, cheeks blushing red as he turned

away. "Now back to the business at hand we need to start training you in your gift of aura my Lucario and yours will help."

"Wait my Lucario?" Ash asked a confused look on his "You know the one you met in the kingdom of Rota" James said

laughing as he walked towards the door. "Wait up" Ash called after him as he scrambled out of bed and after James. "Hello Ash nice to see you again!" Called

an all too familiar voice as he exited the cave "LUCARIO, it's you but how?!" Ash asked as he hugged the fighting type.

"Your new friend Jameson is responsible for that. He generated enough energy to free me from the tree!" Lucario says with what looked like a smile on his

face. "Hay Ash over here" another friendly voice called from behind Lucario Ash looked past him to a tan girl with long puffed up hair with a dinosaur like

pokemon with two large tusks in its mouth, it was almost as tall as the girl "Iris Good to see you" Ash called happily "I see Axew evolved" "yes he evolved

shortly after you left to go home" Iris replied "now lets get to training" James called back by the newly formed cave mouth.


	15. NOTE MUST BE SAID

PLEASE SIGN IN TO REVIEW SO WE CAN MESSAGE BACK AND FORTH THANKYOU


	16. answered

some people asked me to be specific on when this story takes place, who all is in it, how old are the people in it and where it takes place this is here to answer those questions.

#1 this story takes place right after Black and White

#2 I don't know who all will be in it because I will take reader ideas on who to put in.

# the ages are Paul 16, Ash 17, Cynthia 17 (no hating) , James (Rift) 21, Sabrina 20, Max 10, May 15, Misty 17, Dawn 14, Iris 16, brock 21, Cilan 21,

#4 this story takes place mostly in kanto and Orange islands


	17. Chapter 14

**shout out to green rune for the help and sapport. thank you for reading this far please review and like**

**disclaimer i own no part of pokemon anima or other wise you know the rest thanks enjoy the story**

Ash you're with me, we will start practicing channeling your aura..." James starts when he is interrupted by Arceus.

"What do you want a***?" He snaps at the legendary, Arceus makes what must have been a laughing sound when a letter appears

before the two trainers. "Rift this letter was dropped off here by a Pelipper. I just wanted you to know it's for you and Ash." "I already know

that you dipstick, who else would it be for?" James retorted before adding. "And I know what it says, there will be a tournament held at the

Indigo Plateau in one year, Ash to get you in top form we will have to train for three years..." His voice trails off as James starts to think about

what he was going to do. "But we only have one" Ash says concerned. "I know that. But I can make it so that we can get three years

of training in just one year" James countered, giving himself a light smack in the head for not thinking of this method earlier."How do you

do that?" Ash inquired" "By slowing the flow of time around the island, a feat even Arceus can't do." James said smirking. "That is it taste Judgment!" Arceus

yells at James as he shoots a large energy beam into the air like a mortar, as it comes down heading straight towards James. Right as it's about to hit, James

back hands the attack back into the sky."Ah come on, why do you always do that?" Arceus says sulkily. "Because I am better than you that's why." James

teased, chuckling "The only downside to this technique is is drains a large portion of my power and it takes me a few days to recharge..." James continued

turning back to Ash "Do it, then just rest until you're ready to train Ash." Sabrina said suddenly from behind James

"What the..." James yelled as he jumped in to the air and hit his head on a near by tree branch hard.

"Sabrina DON'T DO THAT!" He managed to spit out. "Heh, heh, heh, that is f*** hilarious!" Arceus laughed. "Shut the hell up!" James snapped as he

backhanded Arceus in the face throwing him into the side of a mountain where his head got stuck.

"Now that's F*** hilarious" James chuckled. "Sorry about that James" Sabrina apologized. "It's ok love" James replied. "Now to use the time technique." He

raised his right hand and fired a large gold ball of energy into the air, it rose quickly then stopped and exploded into a dome of light that covered the entire

island. As soon as it touched the water it vanished suddenly. James fell to his knees "It's done...uhg..." He managed to choke these words out before passing

out. "Did it work?" Ash asked Sabrina. "It did. Watch this." She replied as her eyes glow blue. Raising her hand, she lifted some of the rubble from earlier

and shot it at the ocean. When it was about 100 yards out it vanished "See that? It went back into the regular time stream." "So it just went poof, back

into real time and then fell into the water?" Arceus asked "No. It probably got a speed boost from the time dome and will make it over the sea." Sabrina

stated "Sabrina I feel like we're forgetting something..." Ash started, but before he finishes Sabrina's eyes go wide. "Holy s***, James!" They turn to see

James being carried in the arms of his Latias toward the cave. "That vixen she needs to keep her hands of of him!" Sabrina screamed running toward the eon

Pokemon eyes glowing blue. Hey j***! You keep your filthy hands off of him!" Sabrina yelled at the eon Pokemon while running at extreme speeds quickly

closing the gap between the two of them. They collided sending James flying only to land hard on the ground, his limbs splaying out.

"Now look at what you made me do!" Latias screeched while charging a Mist Ball. "Me? It's your fault for trying to steal my boyfriend!" Sabrina spat while

creating daggers out of psychic energy. "What do I do if they fight? The could tear up the island!" Ash said to himself when suddenly one of the pokeballs on

his belt opened and and out came Pikachu. "Boss we need to talk about leaving me in that pokeball for so long! But that can wait till later for now we have to

stop them from killing each other!" He squeaked. "Hey Lucario a little help here, here's the plan Ash you distract them, Lucario will get James to safety and I

will start gathering food so when James wakes up so he can cook us food." "Ok" The others response Pikachu bolts to the cave. Lucario to James. And Ash

stood there, focusing, eyes closed. Suddenly he opened his eyes and they were glowing pale blue and he is surrounded by his aura. He then dashes toward

the two angry females. "Stop it both of you or god help me I will make you stop!" He said putting aura bonds on them both. Whale Ash lead the gym leader

and the eon Pokemon toward the cave, Arceus grind mischievously as he walked over to James fallen from and used his powers to lift James and and bind

him to two of the near by trees after he finished he started to pelt James with statues moves causing grate pain to the human, whale he is doing this the

trainers Mew and gardivior walk out of the cave only to see whats going on and their eyes go red with rage, they silently snuck up on the abusive legendary

mew readied an iron tail rock blast combo dubbed home run by her trainer and garivior a zap cannon psy strike combo dubbed psycho cannon by the same

person "hay b******, Keep your hands off him or die" they said this last part with relish and smirks on their faces. Arceus turned after lunching a judgment

attack that hit the helpless trainer causing him grate pain and making him flail wildly around do to it being a electric type move from the zap plate "thats it

you gona die fool" the two female pokemon cried when this happened as they lunched the attacks both doing massive damage to the "god" Pokemon to say

he fainted would be a major under statement he went into coma. After this they rushed to their trainer and un bond him then carried him into the cave when

Sabrina and Latias saw him they screamed ran to the other two females and then asked what happened after hearing this they ran to where

Arceus lay and then Sabrina kick the "alpha" pokemon in the nuts and Latias shot him in the face with a mist ball. After this they entered the cave and went

to the bed where James lay cuts, burns, bruises littered his body and they they could hear him coughing do to the poison move toxic. "We will have to work

together to heal him" Sabrina sobbed as she looked at her boy friend writhing on the bed "ok we all share feelings for him so we might as well get along" Mew

cried along with them as they put there hands/paws on the object of there affections and expelled all the status conditions from his body but even with all

there powers he was still left with a few scars one going diagonally right to left moving down over his right eye and one in the shape of a cross on his chest.

After this all the females walk out of the room and out of the cave when they see Ash Sabrina calls him over "Ash you wont happen to know why james was

left out side defenseless in front of the person who hates him the most do you" she asked calmly almost too much so "No I thought lucario brought him in

side the cave speaking of Lucario have you seen him anywhere I want to talk with him" Ash replies "No but I sense he is close and he is close to pearl" mew

cried "wait who is that!" Ash and Sabrina ask shock clear on their faces "oh Pearl is master James's lucario he treat her like his daughter" latias said "Why

would he do that" Ash asked "Because he found her egg when he first started his journey in the orange islands when when he was visiting with professor oak

who gave him his starter an origin squirtle who looks like a shiny but with dark blue skin instead of purple, Oak thought it was just a standard shiny. But thats

off topic when her egg hachted Pearl saw Jameson as her father figure and Sabrina as her mother figure but from afar because Jameson rarily let her out in

public because of her rare coloration." Latias answers quickly "but if you want to know the rest you will have to ask James." "theres Pearl and Lucario now, and looks like

their must be fond of each other from the way their holding hands." Gardivior chuckels


	18. Chapter 15

**I own nothing most likely never will and thank you for your support and i know gardivior cant learn zap cannon so don't b**** about it**

"Hay Pearl you might want to go check on Jameson..." Latias started but was quickly cut off by Pearl "What do you mean his Aura didn't change at all." Pearl

said calmly "he not in the best shape right about now especially after using the time Blast, then getting tortured with statues moves by Arceus, that will take a lot out of you" Sabrina said "and nice to finally meet you after so long so your the Pokemon Jameson keeps around his neck in the diamond master ball" "nice to finally meet you for real too, Mom" Pearl responds sweetly "do you know why I did not feel the change in dads aura." she says looking at Mew "there are two reasons actually, one of which I wont say, The other is the time shield is messing with the way we sense life force" Mew says suddenly glowing white when she stopped there flew a lavender Mew "Hay sis you changed back right in front of the others" Latias calls face palming "Oh **** **** **** **** ****!" Mew screamed flying crazily around "Now they know I'm an origin Mew!"

"Well that cat is out of the bag literally" Gardivior says struggling not to laugh at the cute felines antics. "Well its going to take a while for her calm down, so I say we go check on James" Latias suggests "Why Would you need to do that when I'm right here" James coughed from the cave entrance leaning on his blastoise "and yes I heard most of the conversation, would any of you feel interested in seeing the rest of My story." "**YES PLEASE**" almost every one except Sabrina who was looking at the ground "I feel like I would be intruding on your pricey if I did that..." She starts but never gets to finish "you would be doing no such thing" James said calmly "now lets get going and a word of warning to all of you who aren't Sabrina, My story gets a little brutal at times" James called as they walked into the cave and in to the bedroom were stood a large case of diamond flowers (think of the time flower from that awful Pokemon move but just all black) "OK which one is it?" James asked talking to him self "Its this one Dad" Pearl laughed holding out the largest of the flowers to James. "ok lets start" James said holding his hand out and taking the flower from her, the second he touched the flower it opened and the room was filled with a gray mist.

Suddenly every one saw a young boy around eight standing alone across from a man with a eye patch over his right eye, "Hay kid, either get out of the way and let me past or I beat you till you stop moving and then go on with my job" the man said "why should I, Getsin" Said eight year old James. "Now that's a surprise a young boy who knows how I am" the man now known as Getsin laughed "I come seeking a grate power source now move" his voice becoming cold and deadly "well your looking at it, I'm the power source" the young James snarled. "No your not kid, legend states that the SOURCE is the offspring of a psychic and an aura guard" Getsin yelled at the kid "I AM" James (young) yelled back forming a blade of psychic energy in one hand and a shield of Aura energy in the other. Raising his left and to his ear Getsin whispered "found him, take him out" "Copy that brother" a voice said from the other end. Suddenly a dart came out of no where and hit James in the back of his neck, make him stagger, but he did not fall "Have you no honor!" he screamed at the man, charging him only to be shot in the back again this time he did go down.

"Now the ultimate power is mine" Getsin said laughing evilly into the night sky. "now get him on the helicopter and back to base" Getsin says into the his ear piece. "Roger that sir" two grunts say as they come out of the shadows, both throwing one of the boys arms across their shoulders and carrying him out of the field. Getsin turns and fallows them to a helicopter that was waiting to take them all back to their base. Sitting in the back of the chopper was a man shrouded in shadows, "well done brother" called the same voice from earlier as the man stepped out of the the shadows to reveal non other than Giovanni. "Now for your half of the deal." he called smirking. "Your right, Phoenix bring the payment in" Getsin ordered one of the two admins standing behind him. The red headed admin stepped forward and held out a silver case to Giovanni "Two samples of a Mews DNA and Two of the source's DNA as agreed upon" the admin said as he took the case from her.

"Thank you for your help brother" Getsin called to his brother as he got into the back of the helicopter and it took off, leaving the smiling Giovanni behind. "You do realize you just gave him the key to the ultimate wepon, boss?" Phoenix said as she kicked up her feet onto the table in the middle of the helicopter "Thats where your wrong, He gave me the key to the ultimate wepon. The source when combined with two other factors becomes the most powerfull thing on the planet. My brother only has two of the three things needed, the one thing he needs he can't get." Getsin said smirking "why is that?" Phoenix asked "because the last factor is lucario DNA." Getsin replied.


	19. Chapter 16

**thank you all of you for reading this. on to the story (y) after James name means that it is young james**

(not flash back/time flower replay)

the gray mist returned "What's going on" Ash asked aloud. "It is changing to another time in my life so be quiet please." James response. They all saw a darkened room with one glowing tube in which the same boy from earlier suspended in a glowing blue fluid with an air mask over his face. "It's time." said a man in the background. "start the program" Getsin called from the corner of the room."Yes sir" one of the scientists said from the shadows, before pressing a red button on the panel in front of him, and two thin needles ,filled with blood, were injected into the boy. The second they were empty a pulse of electricity flowed through the tube and caused the boy to writhe in pain. "program complete" a computerized voice said after the boy stopped moving and the lights came on."take him out side" Getsin said from his corner. "Yes sir" two grunts saluted as they took the unconscious boy to a near by door that lead to a inclosed area just out side the base.

"you ever feel like what we're doing to this Kid is just too evil?" one of the grunts asked the other as they laid the kid down at the far end of the enclosure. "nah, its not our job to worry bout what going on we're just here to fallow orders." the other said as they walked back into the base. the moment the door closed James (y) sat up and glanced around. "were am I?" he asked aloud. "you are in the holding cell of team genesis" came a kind voice from above. suddenly a small figure floated down from the shadows, "I know who and what you are, young one, and now that the two missing factors have been added to your blood you are complete and have access to you full power." when the figure reached the light it turned out to be a adult Mew standard in color and size.

"My DNA is now part of you as is my husband's DNA" she said pointing to another figure in the gloom. this one turned out to be a pure black Lucario. "The names Cole, son, nice to meat you." the Pokemon said holding out a paw to the boy. "My name is Jameson, nice to meat you too sir." James said shaking the pokemon hand/paw. "so what do we do when they come back to get me for their next project" James asked "we shall be ready to escape... wait, I hear foot steps coming closer" Cole said "just see what they want and then we shall plan". The door opened and out came Getsin "According to our research, Boy, you are capable of transforming in to a new form with the help of the full moon of course." the man stated holding up a red and black dusk ball "Machamp hold him still" he yelled as he tossed the ball into the air it opened to reveal a pitch black machamp that was 2x larger than normal and its eyes glowed a dark blood red.

"Its so dark" Mew screamed "take this monster" James yelled as he ran at the dark Pokemon "you fool you can't beat my nightmare Machamp" Gatsin cried as James (y) closed in on the pokemon. ducking under the pokemon's attempt to grab him James (y) ran around the monster at incredible speed when he stopped there were 5 emerald orbs floating around the monster, James (y) then snapped the fingers of his right hand together and the orbs exploded creating a huge cloud of dust "get him now" Getsin yelled into the dust, immediately four arms shot out and grabbed James (y) and held him still.

James looked around to see what was restraining him and on a pile of rubble stood the monster machamp with a soft glow behind it it suddenly moved its head to reveal the full moon James just stood there blankly as his body started to grow in size and change shape till he broke the grip of the pokemon holding him and towered over the nightmare machamp and looked like a black mew/lucario hybrid, with dark blue eyes. "what have you done to him" mew asked Getsin. "I have made him into the ultimate weapon, he is ten times stronger in this forme, now Machamp get them" Getsin replied, as he took a collar out of his pocket "now to get him completely under my controle" he finished as he thew the collar at James (y).

But before the collar reached James, he turned and and caught the collar in his fist, then proceeded to crush it. "What, our reasurch said that he would not have control over this forme!" Getsin yelled in shock. **"****Well when you threaten My family, I tend to brake the rules" **James (y) james yelled at the evil man. He then turned to the machamp and fired a ball of white energy at the pokemon. The machamp stopped running after Cole and his wife just in time to be blasted square in the chest with the attack. With a large explosion the vile Pokemon disintegerated. "How did you destroy My Machamp" Getsin sobbed. "Well its quite simple realy, My numbers are bigger than his where" James (y) growled. "lets put a number to that fear if i was to rate this formes power I'd say its attack and defense stats are around one million" he finished smirking well as much as the forme he was in could smirk that is. "now its time for you to go to sleep" James said as he filcked Getsin in the head sending him flying into the bars of the cage, knocked out. With that the gray mist returnd and every one in the cave looked at James in amazement "Can you realy turn into that forme James" Paul asked "yes, I can" James responded.


	20. Chapter 17

I own nothing deal with it self

The gray mist returned and filled the room this time it showed James when he was 9 running through the forest north of saffron city, team genesis members on his heals "What does it take to stop these guys" James (y) asked him self "I guess I can try using the energy barrier" He thought as he formed a wall of energy between him self and his poseurs just as he finished, he heard a scream coming from behind him, he turned around jumped into a near by tree and continued to do so until he found the source of the scream it was 8 year old Sabrina confronted by a team genesis admin, a large muscle bound man, with his nightmare houndoom (looks like normal excepet gold bone plates insted of white, blood red eyes and 4 times larger then normal) in front of her "Tell me where he is and I'll let you live." the man said.

"Hay, you leave her alone, Blaze" James said "Well Well Well, look who finaly shows his face" the man now known as Blaze said "come back peacefully and the girl can leave unharmed" Blaze continued as he grabbed Sabrina by arm. "You leave her alone" James screamed "Houndoom Shadow flame" Blaze commanded pointing at James the pokemon complide by blasting a jet of black fire at the boy "Remove restraint leve 1" James (y) said with no hint of fear in his voice or on his face "Kid get out of the way, that attack took out my mr mime in one shot" Sabrina shouted at James. But as the attack hit the fire was repelled and there stood James definitely a lavender aura flowing around him "What, how can he do that, that attack was able to brake my mr mimes light screen and still one shot it, so there is no way he should be able to do that unless he is a vary strong psychic...no way I thought my family was the last of the psychics" Sabrina said in shock "now to finish this" James (y) said as he formed a ball of white energy in his hand and shot it forward at the pokemon by throwing it side arm (think of skipping a stone on a lake) the attack moved so fast Blaze had no time to tell his pokemon to dodge, it hit the houndoom in the head so hard that it snapped the vile pokemons neck.

The pokemon's body slowly disolved in to a fine white ash. "That's it Go Rhyperior, crush this fool" Blaze yelled as he relaesed the drill pokemon (but this one was pure black in coloration) his face contorted in rage. "now Rhyperior use shock wave!" the pokemon did as it was told and fired a 360 degree of electrisity "No!" james yelled as Sabrina was hit the attack causing her to stiffen as paralysis took affect in her body. "She was innocent, you monster" James said as he caught the attack in his hand and caused it to dissapate. Blaze just dropped the girl letting her fall back, slumped agenst a tree still conscious and aware of what was happening. "I am going to make you pay for that a 1000 fold!" James yelled at the admin as his aura flared and his hair spiked upward and changed to a glowing yellow/white color (think of super saiyan 2 teen gohan just with shorter hair) and lighting flowing around him, his eyes were solid blue in the center "Remove restraint omega level" "your diferent, what happened to you kid, what the hell are you" Blaze said takeing several steps back "I am basically a Super saiyan" The boy replied.

"now die" "Rhyperior, focus puch" Blaze screamed the pokemon attacked by puching James (y) in the face but James just stood there with an angry look on his face. Then James yelled and puched strate through the pokemon its rock like skin shattering. "now time to make sure they wont find us" James said again stepping closer to Blaze, lighfting the man up over his head and throwing the man into the air towrd the city. "now to see if that girl is ok" he said to him self, as he walked over to her. Her body was twiching randomly do to the electicity in her body "got to do some thing about that I know I will absorbe the energy and give her some of my energy to heal her" so he reached out and grabbed her hand instently to electrisity jumped to him and his power flowed in to Sabrina (y) after all the the harmfull energy was removed James fell down unconscious.

"He saved my life, I have to help him" Sabrina thought as she held the boy's hand "My dad could help him, I just have to get home in time" she said as she glowed blue and vanished. Sabrina reapeared just out side her home and right in front of her father "Sabrina how many times must i tell you not to teleport in to public place..." her Father started but trailed off when he saw James "who is He" her father asked "He just saved my life, please you have to help him, read my mined and help him please" she begged him. "Ok my daughter I will help him, but what is his name" "He said his name was James" "Get Him inside and onto a bed, now" her father said in a herry "if my hunch is correct he my just be the most power full psychic in existens, no Ill do it I have a more accuret teleport" He fineshed as they all disapeared in a flash of blue light. (15 minutes later) "where am I" James asked aloud as he sat up in bed looking confused" "Thenk god your ok, you're in my house in saffron" Sabrina said from the bed side "you saved my life then blacked out, I couldn't just leave you out there" she said as she kissed him on the cheek, causing them both to blush.


	21. Chapter 18 The back Story cont

**I OWN NOTHING IN REGARD TO POKEMON GOT THAT GOOD **

**this chapter continues where we left off in the time replay.**

"So what did that man want with you any way" Sabrina asked "Well, you see, to them I am nothing more than a weapon to be use, they did an experiment on me that enhanced my powers. after that they tried to control me with a collar of some sort, but I broke out of the cell they were holding me in and escaped along with two Pokemon that were being used in the experiment on me. I later teleported them back to there home in Kalos. after that I started to toward the nearest city and yours was the closest and the easiest to sense, thanks to your strong psychic powers" James (y) replies, as he stretched before stepping out of bed on the opposite side of the bed as Sabrina. "thanks for helping me, by the way" he continued. "Think nothing of it, I couldn't leave the boy who saved me in the middle of the woods with mad men after him." Sabrina countered, blushing slightly. "Sabrina time to go..." her father said walking past the door way, stopping after he saw James out of bed. "So you finally wake up, kid" Sabrina's father said looking at James "Oh I let me introduce My father, Solomon. Dad meet Jameson" Sabrina said "Hay I don't remember telling you my full name.!" James said in shock. "You forget We're psychic" Solomon said laughing.

"If you want I cam teach you how to keep people out your head. All you have too do is focus on a single thing to the exclusion of all else and that is all the intruder will find. go ahead try it." "OK" James (y) quickly looking around the small room for something too focus on but the only thing of interest were the pale rosy eyes of the young girl in front of him that were looking at him intently "I'm ready" James said focusing on the eyes looking at him "OK I am going to try to enter you mine" Solomon said. Immediately James felt strong blast of psychic energy attack his mind and slam into his defense and probe for a weakness "Good for your first time defending from an attack to the mined but you aren't focused enough to resist a direct attack from a strong psychic. By the way how old are you. the age for a Pokemon journey is ten unless referred by a gym leader or other high ranking trainer. Do you want to become a trainer of pokemon." "yes, I do but how do i get a starter" James asked the gym leader.

"From Prof. Oak like every one else." just as Solomon said this they herd a knock on the front door of the house "speak of the devil, Well might as well go introduce you to the pokemon Prof." Solomon said as he walked out of the room gesturing for them to fallow him. "Nice house, Sabrina" James (Y) said as they walked down some stairs and to the front of the house. "Well, when your a gym leader you can aford a nice home like this one." Sabrina said as she came too a stop behind her father. "Hello Solomon, I take it you and your daughter are well." they herd a voice say from in front of them. "Yes Samuel, she and I are well, but I have a favor to ask you, there is a young boy I would like you to meet he has had a diffucult past, and would like to start a pokemon journey, he is abit young but he is quite responsible for some one of his age." They herd Solomon say, just then they herd a soft beep from a watch on the fifty year old man standing in front on Sabrinas father.(1)

"Hold on a second Solomon, my legend raydar just picked up a posible hit, typing: fighting/psychic, and its not too far from here, maybe twenty feet in any derection." The man said looking past Solomon and into the house. "infact the boy you were talking about is the perfect distance away form me so if he were to walk in a circular patern around me keeping the distance between us the same We should be able to cetch the Pokemon once my raydar finds it." The second James herd his his eyes went wide and ran back the way they had come, as he did the watch on oak beeped again. "thats strange the pokemon seams to be moveing when ever that boy moves... no way that boy can't be the legend" Oak said in shock. "Sabrina go check on James, and try to find out what scared him like that." Solomon said in a worried tone. "James, James where are you" Sabrina called out as she enterd the room she had been in just moments before.

"James, is that you." She said as she saw a silver (insted of black) and black (insted of blue) Lucario huddled in the corner of the room. "Yes" came a scared voice. "and My real name is Jameson." "What happend, I've seen you take on things no one should be able to win agenst and win, yet you are scard of that old clown down stairs, why?" Sabrina asked consernd. "Because I am fifty present Pokemon and can be caght in any pokeball higher then a grate ball, and that man down there has a unused master ball." James (y) said in a calmer voise.(2) "It OK Jameson I would never let anyone hurt you." Sabrina said hugging the Pokemon/human/science hybrid infront of her. The effects of this were James calming down and changing back to normal. "Hay, your normal again." Sabrina said in a calm voice, so not to frighten the troubled boy. "I know, I only transform into that form when I feel threatened, but I knew I couldn't do any thing to eascape if that man wanted to catch me." James said "hay, could you chatch me so I would never have to worry about that again." "sure James" Sabrina Said walking over to the dresser in the corner of the room pulling open the top droor and holding up a white diamond master ball.

"you know what to do." she said as she set the ball in front of James. "OK, here we go." James said as he trasformed and slowly moved his right paw to touch the button on the master ball. Quickly it opend and James (Y) was engulfed by a red light and pulled in side the ball ,it pinged instently signifying than James did not try to fight the ball. Sabrina quickly scooped up the ball and let James out. "oh that feels so weird" James said as he changed into his normal form. "James ready to go." Sabrina asked calmly. "Yes, lets go explain what happend to your dad." James said as they walked down the stairs and into the living room. "So why where you so scared of Prof. Oak. James?" inquired Solomon. "Well I might as well show you, Sabrina If you will." James said as He looked at her. "Are you sure James." she asked "Yes" he said back. So she took out the master ball and returnd James. "What, How, When.!" Solomn and Oak screamed as Sabrina let James back out. **_"Ow! Could you be a little quiter please I have heightened senses you know._**" James said annoyed, as he held his paw to his head. "Jameson, your back in the lucario form." Sabrina said. "_**I Know I just wanted to show them, now do you now why I was scared.**_" James said changing back to normal. "Yes we understand, I am sorry for the way I acted" Oak said in amazement. "and as an apology, take this pokedex, these 5 pokeballs and this starter pokemon, its a squirtle a shiny too." "thank you sir" James said.

**And that a rap**

**(1) The raydar is a little like the item finder only a watch and is in-accuret**

**(2) The reason James was catchabel is becaus that there is ****enough**** pokemon DNA in him to let the pokeballs (if strong ****enough) to catch him**


	22. Chapter 19 and so it begain

**Still don't own Pokemon if I did all of you reading this would get a free copy of every game that exists or will exist**

**read the last chapter other wise this will not make sense**

**This chapter continues where we left off, and I'm almost done with the flash backs**

"So James what region do you want to start in?" Oak ask as James sat down in a chair across form the man. "I think The orange Islands because its a small back water place that not many people know about and a lot of different Pokemon from different regions can be found there." James said nodding at Oak. "OK, I will make arrange for you to fly there once I finish registering your information. All I need now is your Name, or at least what you want people to call you." Oak said glansing at the computer in his lap. "I'll go by the name James T. Boldt if that is okay with you." James said as he looked at the prof.

"It's fine. There all set you can start as soon as I get the travel arrangements ready for you. I have also took the librity of adding you lucsrio for to the pokedex, but you need a password to gain accsess to it." Oak continued as he typed away on his computer. Meanwhile Sabrina lead her father into the next room. "Dad, can I please go with James on his trip through the orange islands, I can help train him in his psychic powers and keep him from getting into to much trouble with that team after him." Sabrina asked, as she looked at her father with puppy dog eyes. "Fine you can go, as long as he doesn't hurt you in any way shape or form." Solomon said reluctantly. "if he does you come strate home." "OK dad you just make sure Oak knows about this so I can go on the same plane as James." she called as she left the room to rejoin the others in the living room. "Oh hi there Sabrina, I was just coming to say good bye" James said in a said voice. "hay no need to be sad, I just got the okay from my dad to join you on your trip, if it okay with you of course" Sabrina said in a cheerfull voice. "Of course you can come, with me" James said smiling.

"after all I am technically your pokemon." "Heh, oh yah I forgot about that" Sabrina said pulling out her pokedex (think of the season one pokedex but purple insted of red) opening it and scaning the boy infront of her "Lucario the aura Pokemon, this pokemon is special because it's typing and coloration is different then normal. Nick name: N/A, Move set: Aura sphere, Lock on, Bone rush, close combat, Shadow ball, Psychic, Psy strike, Bulk up, Rock Blast, Fissure and earthquake. Ability: "Juggernaut" this ability allows for this pokemon's attack to become unblockable and gain a small attack boost every attack. Ability (hidden): "Battle Scar" This ability will cause the pokemon to grow more powerfull withevery it fights to completion." The pokedex said in a computerized voice. "Well you have vary good Abilitys and some nice moves but you should try and learn moves from other types not just ones like ground, rock, fighting, and psychic. though you still impress me with your set of moves." Sabrina said with a hint of pride in her voice. "Thanks, I will try to learn new moves but I can't promise any thing on that front." James said, a confident look on his face.

"Hay kids, your going to miss your flight if you don't hurry." They herd Oak call from the drive way. "Sabrina, take some of the gym badges incase any one wants to challenge ou for the badge well your on your trip." Solomon said. "Okay dad, will do bye." Sabrina said quickly as she hurried to the car where James was waiting with a suit case. "James who's suit case is that." She asked looking at him as he opened the door of Prof. Oaks red sudan. "Yours apparently, your dad gave it to me just be for we left" James replied slidding in after her. "Hay you kids want to grab some thing to eat or no, its almost diner time." Oak called from the front of the car.

"I am okay one the food front but I could use something to drink" Sabrina said looking at James "what about you." "I could use a snack." he said quickly. "I want you to try something." Oak said passing back a box of what looked to be chocolates. "Okay, I geuss" James (y) said as he poped one of the items in to his mouth only to spit it over the side of the speeding vehicle. "what are thoughs, They tast tarible." James screemed at Oak. "thoughs are Pokemon chocolates." Oak said, a little nervous. "**I AM NOT A POKEMON, well I am half pokemon but thats beside the point, I still have human tast.**" James yelled at Oak, not realising that he had changed back in to his lucaio form and was now attracting the gaze of every one near by. "Lucario, reaturn." Sabrina said, hastily returing James to the master ball that hung around her neck. "wait Sabrina I'm sorry don't put me in there it feels weird and..." Jmes started but was cut off as he was sucked up in to the ball. _"Oak I am going to kill you for this"_ James said via telepathy. "James just shut up and calm down, I'll give you a Mounten Mew (1) when we get on the plane" Sabrina said in a soothing voice. _"what are thoes"_ James(y) askes. "only one of the best sodas ever." the girl said back. _"ok fine but had better be worth it" _James said quitely. "Well, would you look at that, we made it with time to spare" Oak said relieved.

**(1) Mounten Mew = Mounten Dew sorry its punny but i could not help my self**


	23. Chapter 20 and now this is happening

**Hello friends, Sadly I don't own pokemon, still if I did I would give you all a copy of the pokemon games.**

**still Jameson's back story. (sorry I am just trying to develop James as a character)**

"Okay, James come on out." Sabrina said in the empty airport terminal. "Still don't like those things." James said in a tired voice, as he changed back from his lucario form. "Hay its time to bord the plane" Oak called from a door that lead to the run way. "Which is the plane we're getting on" Sabrina asked from the the back of the group. "That red and black one." Oak called back. "You mean the one that looks like a pelican from Halo." James asked.

"Yes that one." Oak said looking at the boy walking next to him. "Okay lets get on the plane" Oak said as he pressed a small next to the back of the plane. When he did a ramp/door opend in front of them the in side was different than a pelican from the Game halo, according to James. "Well thats easy to explain this is a privet jet owned by the league for the higher ups of the league to be flown around in, so it makes sense that is like a first class plane rather than a military plane." Oak said.

"Oh and to make the start of your trip more fun I arranged for you to sky dive onto the first island of the Orange Island archipelago." Oak explained. "Sounds like fun." James said smiling. "Hay, how long do you think it will take to get there." he continued looking at Oak.

"I'd say about 30 minutes if we fly at top speed." Oak said looking at James. "souds about right." Sabrina said. "Excuse me miss, you can only have one pokeball with you on the plane the rest have to go in to the suitcase." The flight attendant said. "What will happen to the case" Sabrina asked "It will parachute down next to you when you jump" flight attendant continued. "Okay, I guess, I will keep this ball on me." she said touching the ball hanging on the string around her neck.

"Okay, you may take a seat any where you like." the attendant finished. Sabrina looked around the room/plane seating area, she finally decided to sit on the bench across from James. "Oh come on Sabrina, come sit by me..." James said yawning. "Fine James you win." Sabrina said reluctantly, but on the inside she was screaming with joy. "So where is this soda you promised me?" James asked.

"Waiter can I get a mountain mew throwback if you have it." Sabrina said quickly so to keep James in his seat next to her. "Yes, we have throwback mountain mew onboard we will serve you them immediately." The waiter said as he passed them. "James can you stop eating all the beef jerky." Oak called from across the plane.

"No, this is what you get for trying to make me eat pokemon food." James said with his mouth full. "besides there is more than enough for both of us." he continued, moving the bag farther away from Oak. "James come sit down, don't make me use the master ball." Sabrina said sweetly. "COMING, please don't use that." James said as he quickly got back into his seat. "Here you are beautiful." said a much younger MALE attendant handing Sabrina the two sodas she had ordered.

"Hay hands off, Jerk." James said, as he started to rise from his seat yet again. "James, thats enough." Sabrina said smiling sweetly at him. For some reason that smile scared James more then any thing he had seen in his life. "Listen, BOY I'm not available, and my boy friend over there could kill you in ten different ways with one finger." she said. "Hmmph, I don't think so. I could beat this BOY into a pulp, as I am a black belt in judo and..." "And stupid if you think I can't do what Sabrina said I could do." James said standing up from his seat, the boy friend comment completely going over his head.

"And if you still don't believe me then hows this for proof." He continued, Then he transformed into his "super saiyan" form and glaring at the dumb attendant, who was now shaking in his pretty white boots. "this can't be, super saiyans are just fiction." "Well apparently not if the "BOY" is any thing to go by." Sabrina said happily. "I will be going now." the attendant said quickly turning and walking back into the the staff section of the plain. "wake me when we get to the jump site." James yawned.

"Okay James you can sleep now I can handel my self." Sabrina said, as James fell a sleep on the seat next to her. Suddenly the plain tilted and James head fell onto her shoulder. "hmm sould I move him off me, or no. Hay look at that there's that "BOY" again. So I say no." Sabrina thought, as she started to run her hand through James hair. The face of the young attendant turnd birght red when he saw this.

thirty minutes later

"Hay James its time to go." Sabrina called as James startted to stir. "Okay, Sabrina I had a grate rest, Hay can we take our sodas with us I mean we didn't even get to drink them." James said "okay James I'll pack the sodas in the suit case" Sabrina said in a hurry.

Soon

"okay I can do this." Sabrina said to her self. "Come on Sabrina its going to be fun." James said as he patted her on the back. Saddly he "hit" her a littel harder then he ment to and knocked her out of the plane. "**JAMESON I AM GOING TO KILL YOU FOR THIS.**" Sabrina Screemed "Oh god help me save her." James said as he jumped out of the plane with no parachute. "I got you love." James said as he caught up with Sabrina and wrapped his arms around her, then he flipped over so he was on bottem and his back was to the ground. "James, what are you doing you will be killed." Sabrina yelled at him. "hopefully no, for I have a plan." James yelled back as he formed a wave of energy around himself and Sabrina. The results were their fall slowing a bit and them flying father then anticipated. "I am going to change in to lucario form to reduse damege" James said calmly. "No I wont let you." Sabrina said, reaching for the master ball around her neck. "Sorry not happening." James said pining her arems to her side. "Impact in five four three two one. agggahhh." James yelled as they crashed into the ground. "James, James, are you okay." Sabrina asked as she slowly got off the boy. "I'm not sure" James said as he tried to stand only to fall flat on his face. "JAMES!" Sabrina screemed. "Wait I can just return him to his ball." She said to her self befor she pulled the ball off the neckless, and return James to his ball. "Hay young lady are you alright." a voice called from behind her. Sabrina turned to find her self confronted by a orange haird male in a lab coat.

**who is the man in the lab ****coat find out next time.**


	24. Chapter 21 and now this is going on

**part two of the previous chapter sorry. By the way still don't own pokemon.**

"Oh hi there Mr. waterflower, I didn't know you were in the Orange archipelago." Sabrina said. "Sabrina it's you, Oak said you would be coming, but I didn't believe him at the time. any way are you sure your fine, I mean you did just fall from the sky on a none flying pokemon, and please call me John." John said. " I could not help but notice that you lucario is different from all of the others of its species." "Yes, he is a vary special, and vary important to me. But he is a little over protective of me, to the point that he will put him self into a situation that he may not walk a way from." Sabrina said "Like the one you just witnessed."

"You know My wife and I could help heal him if you want the only thing I ask Is that I get a chance to study him." John said a look of anticipation in his eyes. "Well I guess I could let you study him if you stop if I tell you to." Sabrina said nodding. "Yes, Victoria is going to flip when she finds out about this." John said in excitement.

"Victoria, you mean Ms. Waterflower." she asked. "Yes, he meens me, and please call me Tori." Tori said as she came out of the bushes. "Now what am I going to flip out about." she asked looking at her husband. "Only Sabrina here you remember her don't you, the 3 year old form the gym leader meating 6 years ago, has a vary rare lucario." John prompted. "Yes I remember her, the psychic child, right. she owns a shiny?" Tori asked. "No I own this lucsrio that has a totally different color scheme. I'll show you once I heal him." Saibrina said as they moved through the trees. "where are we going." Sabrina asked.

"To our lab its just over this. We have a healing machine there." John said. (two minutes later.) "Here we are." Tori said as she pushed aside a low hanging branch, to revael a two story building the size of a private middel school. (you know the big fancy ones) "Holy cow this is as nice as Oaks lab just a little smaller." Sabrina said as she caught sight of it. "Thanks, but it is not realy all that grate the healing machine we have is a few models behind the newest one." John said looking saddly at the young girl behind him. "Please tell me it's not the one that heals the pokemon but wont restore its energy." Sabrina asked suddenly scared.

"saddly, it is that one, I am sorry." Tori replied. 'Darn it, if I am right James wont be able to use telepathy or change back into his human form since the machine wont restore his energy.' Sabrina thought. **'James are you there.' **Sabrina asked the boy via telepathy. **'yah, I'm here, but I wont be able to use telepathy, I'm using the last of my energy to talk with you now, love you Sabri...'** the boy replied in the same way only to trail off toward then he was cut off completely. "We need to hurry. my pokemon just talked via telepathy and said he wouldn't be able to do much if we don't hurry." Sabrina said as she ran past the other two people in front of her. "OK let get going." John yelled as he ran to catch up to Sabrina. "Hay I Still have to unlock the door." Jphn said as he caught up the the runnig girl, just as she reached the door. "Why so many keys." Sabrina asked, as John pulled out a large key ring with about fifty-five keys on it. "I just like to keep every thing safe." John said as he unlocked the door and followed Sabrina in to the building.

"true, he's a bit of a worry wort when it comes to thing like this." Tori said as she entered the building after them. "Any way the healing machine is over this way." Tori said waving Sabrina into the next room. In the room there stood an object that looked like a tall cylindrical container. (think of the cryotubes from halo just with an all glass door/lid thing) "let me guess thats the healing machine." Sabrina said. "Yes it is, The way this one works is that if your healling one pokemon you let that pokmon out of it ball, but for two or more you keep them in there balls and then place them into the slots in the sides of the machine." John explaid as Tori walked back in to the other room. "So if you could let out your pokemon we can begin." "Okay, then." Sabrina said as she took the master ball off her necklace and opend it, causing James to land on the floor, quickly her and John moved James into the machine and pulled the glass lid down and back into place. the second they did a red/orange light filled the tube.

"Whats happening." Sabrina asked. "Super poition is entering the tube in a gas form." John said. "The color will change in about thirty to one hundred and eighty seconds." (One hundred and twenty seconds later) The lid of the machine opened and James fell into the waiting arms of Sabrina. "Hay James you awake." Sabrina asked the pokemon/human as she onto James. "**Yeah, I'm here.**" James said in pokespeech. 'Grate he can't use telepathy, just like I feered.' Sabrina thought. "Hay John do you have any berrys" she asked. "No but I ask Tori if she can gather some." John said as the door opend behind him and Tori walked in. "Oh don't worry I Just sent My Lopunny out to get some... OH He is beautiful, I have to sketch him." Tori said as she pulled out a pencil and a note pad out of nowhere, as she fangirled over James in his pokemon form. "**Can some one help me!**" James said as Tori moved around him sketching every detail she could find before she was pulled away by Sabrina and John. "Hay calm down Tori we have time to study him later just wait till later." John said. Just then a shiny lopunny Walked in and set down a small bag of berrys when she looked up and saw James.

'**Wow thats one good looking lucario**' the bunny pokemon thought. "**Hay there big guy how you doing.**" she continued as she walked up to James. "**I'm doing okay miss.**" James said as he bowed. '**and he's polite too.**' the female pokmon thought. "**The names Jane, and yours?**" Jane asked. "**My name is Jameson, but my friends call me James.**" James replied. "**Well I had better get going, see you around.**" Jane Said winking at the boy. This did not go unnoticed by Sabrina. "Oh James what did that vixsen say?" Sabrina asked in that overly sweet voice that James knew ment trouble. "**Hay easy there Sabrina she just introduced he self thats all.**" James said waving his arms frantically, still not knowing that he was talking in pokespeech, or the fact that Jane had been flirting with him. "Hay why don't we all settle down and go out back to the pokemon ranch." John said. "**That sounds like a good idea...what is that smell its amazing.**" James said as he scooped up the bag of berrys and ran out the door. "Here we go again." Sabrina said as she ran after the runaway food thief.

Out side James ran untill he could not see the building any more.(he ran away from the others because of instincts from his pokemon side) "**Now I can eat in peace.**" He said as he opened the bag to find with enigma, rowap, apicot and rindo berrys."**My favorits.**" "**Hay there big guy, looks like we share a tast for spicy foods.**" Jane said as she jumped out of a nearby tree, and walked over to James. She then reached down into the bag and pulled out a berry. "**Hay I was going to eat tha...mmmm**" James said untill he was cut off by Jane who poped the berry into his mouth. "**I know that you were, I thought it would be more fun if I fed them to you.**" Jane said slyly. "**Well I guess it would be.**" James said, as he tossed a berry into Jane's mouth, this process continued until all the berrys were gone. "**thanks for shareing.**" Jane yawned as she looked at James. "**You know I'm a little ****tiered my self.**" James yawned. About thirty seconds later James was asleep.(2) "**Finaly I have him all to my self.**" Jane said to her self with a happy yet sly smile on her face.

(2) Jane used the move yawn on James that is why he fell asleep


	25. Chapter 22 and the contest of love

**hello everyone welcome back. hopefully this is the last flashback chapter. This starts right where the last chpter left off. P.S. still don't pokemon if I did you would all get a free game of your choise.**

"Lopunny the rabbit pokemon, nick name: N/A, Move set: Ice Beam, Blizzard, Shadow Ball, Attract, Focus Blast, Sleep Talk, Power-up Punch, Fake Tears, Fire Punch, Ice Punch, Sky Uppercut, Sweet Kiss, Yawn, Dig, High Jump Kick, Rain Dance and Protect. Abilities: True Charm this ability makes ever pokemo of the opposite gender to fall for the pokemon with this ability. Limber. (hidden) this ability makes this pokmon immune to paralysis. This Pokemon is shiny." Sabrina's Pokedex said as she scanned the pokemon that was now cuddling James in his lucario form.

"That sly vixsen, I bet she used her ability to lure James out here just so she could get James all to here self." Sabrina Said under her breath. "And I can't use my Mr. mime's Thunder Wave attack as it won't effect vixsen. "Sabrina said to herself.

"Why are you so mad at Lopunny, Sabrina, isn't it natural for pokmon to cort each other?" Tori asked. "I mean just think if these to were to you know...we would have several rare pokemon or at least some shiny pokemon." Tori continued as she looked at the to pokemon in the clearing in front of them. "Normally Yes but James is only half pokemon and half human, he was originally fully Human. That and he is my boy friend, so if you would kindly keep your pokmon off him I would, appreciate it." Sabina said as she let out her alakazam.

"Alakazam use Skill Swap on that Lopunny. Then follow it up with Thunder Wave." Sabrina commanded from the cover of the bush. Her pokeon id as it was commanded and it glowed blue and then Jane glowed blue in kind, signifying that the had swapped abilities. Sabrina's alakazam then fired a one hundred and eighty degree wave of electricity that hit the sly bunny, paralyzing it on the spot. "**Hay what gives.**" Jane yelled as she tried to rise and defened her self.

"_This is what you get for trying To take James away from me." _Sabrina said via telepathy. "**Oh Its You.**" Jane said narrowing her eyes. "**The crazy over protective trianer, ****can't you let James have some fun with me.**" Jane yelled as she slowly got to her feet. "No I can't, James is not even fully pokemon, he is only half pokemon the other half is human, which he was originally." Sabrina retorted. "**I****mpossible, that can't be true.**" Jane laughed. "**Actually, it's true Jane**." James said as he woke, his eyes glowed blue for a second and then the suitcase that had been with them on the plain appeared in front of them. "**James what are you doing.**" Jane asked with a hint of fear in here voice. "**Proving a point.**" James said as he opened the case and pulled out the soda from earlier, which he then opened and then gulped down half of it in one go. "**Whoa, that is some ****seriously good stuff right there.**" James said after he stopped gulping down the soda. "See told you it was good." Sabrina said smiling.

"Do you think you have enough energy to transform?" Sabrina continued. "_Yes I think do._" James through telepathy, as he closed his eyes and started to glow blue. When the light faded there stood James in his original human form. "**NO NO NO NO NO, this can't be true.**" Jane screamed as she started to cry. "**The only pokemon that I have ever loved turns out not to be a pokemon at all, but it does not matter, I ****challenge you Sabrina One on One, winner gets to keep James.**" Jane yelled at the psychic girl. "_Do it Sabrina_." James said telepathicly. "_But what if I lose, then I have to give you to that crazy pokemon. I don't want to lose you Jameson, because I love you._" Sabrina responded. "_Its okay I know you can do it._" James answered. "If you don't you forfeit and she wins Me automatically Sabrina...mmmmpppfff." James said before being cut off by Jane kissing him on the lips. "**That's how these thing work sister.**" Jane said as she slowly untangled her self from James who was now swaying in confusion.

"**THAT'S IT YOU KEEP YOUR FILTHY HANDS AND LIPS OFF OF HIM YOU INAPPROPRIATE, SLY VIXSEN. GET READY TO DIE.**" Sabrina screamed as she returned her Alakazam, and got into a fighting stance. "**F****inally, now we fight for the ****position of James.**" Jane said smiling evily at the human girl. "**And B****egin." **Jane said expecting an easy win. Only to be caught off guard, when Sabrina shot the arrogant and selfish pokemon square in the chest. "**I WONT LET YOU HAVE HIM YOU ARROGANT, SELFISH POKEMON.**" Sabrina yelled as she continued to blast the bunny pokemon with repetitive anger fuled spychic attacks. (think of raven from teen titans when she fought her father Trigon, look it up it is so cool.) The repetitive attacks sent the pokemon flying into one of the near by trees she then fell to the ground and appeared to have fainted but she it was just a fake to try and catch Sabrina off gard. the second Sabrina turnd her back on her and starrted to walk to James Jane jumped up and glowed black, instantly the glow shot from her to Sabrina, who staggered, the spun to face the pokemon.

"That was a cheep shot and you know it." Sabrina spat at the sneeky pokemon. "**All's fair in love and war.**" Jane said smirking as she glowed dark purple. The glow then surrounded Sabrina. Who in turn shot the rabbit pokemon with another attack of psychic power, causing the pokemon and Sabrina to faint... 'Darn it, she just used destiny bond...' Sabrina said as she blacked out. "Sabrina, Sabrina are you in there." Sabrina heard James voice she opend her eye to find James nuzzling her face in his pokmon form. "Hay your awake you won so you get to keep me. When I saw you faint I went berserk and my have destroyed a large part of the forest and knocked out John and Tori in the process after I calmed down I may have caught lopunny because Tori broke Jane's ball. Janes the lopunnys name just so you know. It turns out that she wanted Jane to win so that she would get to keep me and study me and use me to breed a line of stronger then normal pokemon with a my unique coloration.

I also talked with Jane after healing her with a new move I picked up, heal pulse, I found out that John had no Idea what Tori was planning so I healed him and let him study me for about eight hours." James said happily. "Wait how long was I out for." Sabrina asked holding her head in her hands. "About 1 and 1/2 days." James said as he hugged the girl. "after that John drove us to the nearest town we are currently in it pokemon center." James finished getting off of Sabrina. Who then stood up and looked around the room, She did not see any thing of interest until she saw a poster on the wall it was for a pokemon contest "winner gets a rare pokemon and a large sum of money." the poster said. Sabrina looked at James with a cunning smile. "Oh no I know that look." James said as he slowly backed away. "Come on Jameson it'll be fun, and besides I'll by you some spicy tacos and a 12 pack of mounten mews." Sabrina said smiling. "fine lets go regester for the contest." James said as he started to walk out the door. "Oh you will be in the contest just not as a trainer." Sabrina said in that sweet voice of hers. "Then how am I going to be in the... Oh Oh no no no no no." James said as he suddenly realized what Sabrina was planing. "I know you don't like Going in there but will you do it for me." Sabrina asked the boy. "fine lets get this over with, by the way you might want to hurry the contest starts in about half an hour." James said as he was called back into his ball.

(One teleport and registration later) "We will now start the appeal round. First up coming all the way from kanto. Sabrina the Saffron city gym leader. What will the psychic specialist do to try and get past this round." The announcer said over the P.A. system. "Boldt, I choose you." Sabrina Said toosing James ball into the air on it was a costom pokeball seal that James had made well Sabrina was registering it looked like a black and silver cross. when the ball it shot silver crosses with black outlines. (Play skillet-awake and alive, grate song by the way, the lyrics have been edited) I'm at war with the world (James puches his way out of the vortex of crosses and they shater in to brilliant shard of light (Try to pull me into the dark) Sabrina pulled James (lucario form) into her arms (As I'm slippin' from your arms) suddenly James was knocked out of her arems By a shadow versoin of him self (It's gettin harder to stay awake) he fell to one knee and looked at the shadow of him self.

(And my strength is fading fast) He started to attack the shadow fith a sword made of a silver metal with black runes running along the side {think of the fight between crow and winther in rwby James being crow.} You breathe into me at last (Sabrina pulsed psychic energy in to James and he started to glow) (I'm awake I'm alive) James started to force the shadow of hiim self back. (Now I know what I believe inside) He slashed at the shadow. who blocked with a sword of its own. (Now it's my time) James slammed his foot on the ground and that caused a earth quake that knocked the shadow off balance. (I'll do what I want 'cause this is my life) James was then charged by the shadow. (I'll stand my ground and never back down) James parryed the attack. (I know what I believe inside) James then slashed the shadow in half. (I'm awake and I'm alive) James then ran to Sabrina. (Forever I will live for you) He then bent down on one knee and held out his sword. witch Sabrina took and "knighted" James with. then she handed the sword back to him, he threw it into the air and it vanished He then took Sabrina's hand and they both bowed to the judges and than walked back to the entrance of the locker room to a contest hall full of cheering people. Both were blushing.

**And there you have it saddly there will be one more flash back chapter (hopefully) then it will be back to the present.**


	26. Chapter 23

**hello I own nothing**

"Will Sabrina Natsume please report to the front desk." Someone said over the P.A. system. "I wonder what they want." Sabrina said to James as they walked toward the front desk of the hall. "_I don't know, but my guess is that they wan't to talk on how and where you __acquired me._" James said dryly as he was called back to his ball to avoid the coveting looks of other trainers and the lustful gazes of the female pokemon in the locker room. When Sabrina reached the desk after five minutes of being bombarded with trade requests. She asked the receptionist why was she to report here.

"Well the leader of this contest would like to talk with you as well as the leader of the battle frontier, so just go down the hall and the meeting room will be the last door on the left." The receptionist said as she opened the door to let Sabrina in. "thanks I can find my way from here." Sabrina said nervously, she then walked down the hall only to stop and knock on the aforementioned door. "Come in." said a cheery voice from inside the room. She opened the door to find Scott of the battle frontier and Johanna Berlitz, sitting around a large table in the center of the room. "Hello Sabrina, quite the show you put on out there, but there is one thing we would like to talk to you about, where did you get that lucario." Johanna asked the girl.

"I am sorry but unless Boldt, says I can tell you I will not reveal where I got him." Sabrina responded as she looked at the coordinator. "Can you at least give us access its information on the pokedex." Johanna asked, just as she finished James' pokeball burst open and James grabbed and lifted the coordinator off her feet. "**_I AM ONLY GOING TO SAY THIS ONCE I WILL NOT BE OBJECTIFIED._**" James yelled via telepathy because he was in his pokemon form.

"James set the poor lady down or its back to your ball you go." Sabrina said as she tried to calm down the angry boy. "Fine she's off the hook for now." James said as he changed into his human form. "Well this is unexpected." Scott said as he looked at the now human boy in front of him. "Hello, I'm Jameson T. Boldt, nice to meet you." James said as he shook Scott's hand. "And for the record I am only half pokemon." "Well it's nice to meet you Jameson, can I check your data on a pokdex now." Scott said as he smiled at the boy. "Yes but We will use Sabrina's, because I don't want anyone to know the password." James replied.

"Lucario the aura Pokemon, this pokemon is special because it's typing and coloration is different then normal. Types: Fighting/Psychic, Nick name: N/A, Move set: Heal Pulse, Mega Punch, Mega Kick, Sacred Sword (it's just James summoning his shard blade), Aura sphere, Lock on, Bone rush, close combat, Shadow ball, Psychic, Psy strike, Bulk up, Rock Blast, Fissure and earthquake. Ability: "Juggernaut" this ability allows for this Pokemon's attack to become unblock-able and gain a small attack boost every attack. Ability (hidden): "Battle Scar" This ability will cause the pokemon to grow more powerful with every battle it fights to completion." the poxedex said in its metallic voice. "Wait, Sacred Sword how can you use that move." Johanna asked.

"Well I can't really use the move it just says I can because of this." James said as he extended his right arm out to the his side and ten seconds later the sword from earlier materialized from thin air, frost glistening along its edge. the sword looked to be made of a highly polished metal. (double edged hand and a half strait sword like Link's from Zelda {just longer} but the hand guard is like Ike's sword hand guard ) and the black runes started to change to cyan in coloration.

"Okay what type of sword is that and where can I get one." Scott said in shock. "It is a shard blade, And you cant get one this is the only one I know about." James said. "Oh that's sad." Scott said in disappointment. "Well if that is all you wanted to know we will be going know." Sabrina said. "Actually, I was wondering if I could interest you in a..." Johanna started. "NO No trading." Sabrina said cutting her off. " I would like to make a bet with you win a battle against me and you get my strongest Pokemon if I win I get James." Johanna said smiling evily. _"do it but let me fight her." _James said in Sabrina's head.

_"OK but I want you to use full power._" Sabrina said smirking (45 seconds later) "**L****adies and Gentlemen, We have a special treat for you, Sabrina ****Natsume vs Johanna Berlitz, two on two. Wait one second we just ****received word that this will be a two v one handicap match with Sabrina only using one pokemon.**" The announcer said over the P.A. system. "Boldt, Leave nothing standing." Sabrina said as she threw James' ball into the air. James appeared with a roar, a roar that could scare a legendary pokemon. (No kidding) "Umbreon, Delcatty show him who's boss." Johanna said calling out her two strongest pokemon.

"_**HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA, You think I'm scared of your little kittens, you have no Idea what monster your dealing with do you?**_" James Said via telepathy for the whole stadium to hear. "You may begin." the ref said. "_I will do this my self." _James said to Sabrina. "Umbreon dark pules and Delcatty swift." Johanna called from her box. "**Aura**** Gatling.**" James said as he formed a ball of aura in in his paws but he fired the the sphere it launched 50 aura sphere a second in stead of Just one. "Umbreon, Delcatty doge, then attack." Johanna yelled as the stream of aura sped at her pokemon.

The pokemon did as they were commanded just getting out of the way before the attack hit the spheres hit the wall just below Johanna and caused major damage to the structure. "Boldt, I thought I told you to use full power." Sabrina chided the pokemon/human one her side of the field. "**Fine no holding back.**" James said as he looked at the two Pokemon in front of him just as they fired a pulse of dark energy and several sharp stars in his direction. The attacks hit him and he just walked right out of the resulting explosion. "**Mega Combat.**" James yelled as he charged the two pokemon. (Think of goku's meteor strike.) He attacked the Pokemon with blows that where to fast for the normal eyes of the audience, he finished off the combo with a uppercut to Umbreon and a roundhouse kick to Delcatty. Of the two only Umbreon got back up.

"**You should have stayed down Umbreon.**" James said as the Pokemon bit him on the shoulder. "**Now you will know what Pain is.**" James said to the now thoroughly scared dark type eeveelution, as he lifted the Pokemon off his shoulder by the scruff of its neck, he then formed a ball of obsidian with six small holes on the sides through witch you could see a dark purple/blue light pulsating in side. He tossed the Pokemon he was holding into the air, the launched the attack that was resting in his other paw. When the stone orb hit the dark fox-like Pokemon it exploded sending the Pokemon in to the sealing above, only to fall back to the floor of the hall knocked out. "We have a winner, Sabrina Natsume. We will now return to the originally planed event." The ref said from the side of the battle field. (not going to write filler matches) "The final round of the first set of contest battles. Sabrina Natsume and her Lucario: Boldt. V.S. Reggie Shinji and his grottel. You may begin." The Judges said. "Grottel use Razor Leaf, and follow it up with Sunny Day." Reggie Said to his turtle Pokemon. "James use Bone Rush to block the leaves." Sabrina commanded. "Good luck with that." Reggie taunted, from his siad of the battle field. "Well I guess you didn't watch the battle between me and Johanna. Boldt knock the all away." Sabrina said as the blade like leaves flew at James. "**As you wish.**"(Can you name that quote) James said, as he formed a staff of energy in his hand and spun it in quick tight arcs, effectively blocking every leaf that was shot at him. "What, how is he able to do that." Reggie asked awestruck. "Well he is my strongest pokemon in every sence of the word, he is my fastest, most durable and most powerful pokemon." Sabrina said as she locked eyes with Reggie.

"Now Boldt finish this with Ice Punch." James complide By punching the grass turtle with a frost covered fist. When the fist made contact Grottle was covered in thick ice. "Grottle brake free and finish this with solar beam." Reggie called to his Pokemon. The Ice shattered and Grotteled started to form the solar beam but was stopped when James through his staff of energy into Grottals head and caused the solar beam to explode in his face. "Grottle is unable to battle, Sabrina is the winner." The ref said raising his flag on Sabrina's side. "_Good battle Reggie you fought well_." James said to the trainer as he jumped up onto Reggie's box and extended his paw, which Reggie shook. "Thanks your one heck of a battler your self." Reggie said complementing James as Sabrina walked over. "James time to go." Sabrina said. "_Fine, See you later Reggie._" James said.

(time skip) "Ladies and Gentlemen please welcome to the final round Sabrina Natsume and Lily Waterflower." The P.A. system said. "Hope your ready to lose theaf." Lily sneerd at Sabrina. Just as Sabrina was about to replie James broke out of his ball. "_**You think she stole me from you psycotic mother?**_" James asked the girl across from him. "Well duh, and I have just the pokemon to deal with you." Lily said as she let out agyarados. "_You people just never learn_." James said.

"Fight." the ref said. James dashed over to Lily's Pokemon and grabbed it by it's tail swinging it around faster and faster, he then let it go sending it flying into the wall. James the stomped on the ground causeing a massive earthquake. "Gyarados is unable to battle, Sabrina wins." The ref said. "Lily just look at my pokedex, Boldt has always been my pokemon." Sabrina said to the crushed Waterflower. "I am sorry Sabrina I only know what my mother said to me at the hospital." Lily said as she called back her gyarados. "Well to be fair We kind of expected it." Sabrina said, as the sean faded to gray.

**And that all for now**

**Combo attacks: Aura ****Gatling = Aura Sphere and Psy Strike. Mega Combat = Mega punch, Mega Kick and Close Combat.**

**That last Attack I could not think of a name for it but it was made from Aura Sphere, Shadow Ball and Rock Blast. **

**If you think of a name for it PM it to me and if its good I will use it.**

**I promese you the next chapter will be the last flash back one way or anouther**


	27. Chapter 24 backstop

**Own nothing exsept My OC: Jameson**

"James, what's happening." Ash asked. "Oh nothing exsept the last part of my story that importent." James said, then the room was then filled with the gray mist. This time they saw James age 12, and he was back at Sabrina's home in saffron city. "Solomon can I ask you something." James said. (He was dressed in a suit and tie) "Sure James ask away." Solomon replied. "I would like to date your daughter." James said getting strate to the point. "You know James I have been wondering when you were going to ask, and yes you may date Sabrina, just promise me that no mater what happens you will protect her with even if it costs you your life." Solomon said. "I promise, that I will do every thing in my power to keep her safe." James said bowing his head in respect. "Sabrina Please come in here James has something he would like to ask you." Solomon said. "Okay dad." Sabrina called as she walked into the room. "Sabrina Wolud you go out with me." James asked looking her in the eyes the fear of rejection clearly visable. "Yes I'll go out with you." Sabrina said calmly. "Where are we going." She asked as James led her down the street and into the finest part of town.

"To the best resterant in the city." James said, leading her to the fanciest biulding in the city. "Do you have a reservation sir." The man at the desk said. "Yes I do, it should be under the name Jameson T. Boldt." James said to the man. "Ah yes a privet booth for two on the top floor. This way sir." The man said leading them to an elevator. "Here you are." The man said as they took there seats. "What will you have sir." The waiter asked as she walked up to the table. "We will have the the steak medium rare, and the sushi special." James said. "Okay, it will be ready in 35 minets." The waiter said.

(after dinner.) "Thanks for dinner." Sabrina said as they walked out of the restaurant. "Your welcome, but the night is not over yet." James said as he hugged her from the back. He then teleported them to the top of mount silver. "Wow, the viwe is incredible." Sabrina said as she looked at the land below. "Well I want to give you the best view to the world." James said. "Thanks James." "Your welcome Sabrina...**LOOK OUT.**" James said as he tackled the young lady, just as a bullet passed over their heads. "James, how good to see you again." Said a voice James knew all to well. "Getsin what do you want, with me." James said as he spun to face the vile man. "Oh I don't know maybe the weapon that I created." The mob boss said. "James who is this man?" Sabrina asked the youth. "I am his father." Getsin said, as he shot a blast of psychic energy at Sabrina.

"Oh hell no." James said as he back handed the attack. "Well if thats the way you want to play fine." Getsin said as he pulled out a Nightmare ball. "Go Arceus." "Oh no, Sabrina Goodbye, love you." James said as he used his power to teleport her home. "James NO don't do it." The girl said as the view faded. "Now lets get down to business." James said. "restraints off." he continued as his power reached its peak, he then transformed into his super form multiplying his power by 50. "Lets begin, Arceus use jugment." Getsin said to the black and red monster, who shot a giant beam of energy at James.

"Omega bomb." James said as he formed a orb of green plasma and tossed it at the monster. Getsin teleported when he saw the attack. The resulting blast killed the monster instently. and caused James to fly into a low orbit of the planet. When he came out of orbit, he crashed into the side of a island mountain, rocks sealed the hole made by his falling body. The gray mist reappeared and the flowed back into the flower. "So thats what happened." Sabrina said looking at James, a look of sad pride in her eyes. "Yes thats what happened I am sorry if I caused you pain." James said. "I went insane, literaly." Sabrina sobbed into James ces as she hugged him. "She did kind of go crazy." Ash said sheepishly. "I am sorry I did not contact you in nine years." James said a sad look in his eyes. "It's okay James." Sabrina said. "Oh and just so you all know that Arceus was the father of the one out side this cave." James said. "What, how." Everyone asked. "Well he was originally normal, but when you are captured in that ball you saw, you eather except the dark transformation, or it forces you to become evil which is what happened to that pokemon." James said.

"So Ash how much do you know about Aura." "Not much I can form spheres and thats about it." Ash said. "Well it is time you learned more." James said leading Ash out of the cave and into a large field on the west end of the island. "Pearl show Ash a aura chain." James called to his ''daughter'' "Okay dad." Pearl said as she formed two aura spheres and then pushed them together, the spheres started to change into two thick chain links. "It is really simple." Pearl said to Ash, who formed two spheres of his own, which he then merged forming a chain of two links. "You were right it is easy." Ash said to the White lucario standing next to him. "Now focuse on multipling the length of the chain." James said. Ash did as asked and the chain's length was increased by 40. "Ash do you know how to fight." James asked the teen. "I know how to Boxing. and basic sword play." Ash said to the young man. "Well thats a start." James said. "Well come at me anyway." he continued, as he motioned for Ash to attack. "Okay then." Ash said as he threw a flawless right hook at James who just swade to the side easly dogeing the blow. "Again." He said, and Ash swung. "Again." This continued for several minets till ash got angry and he swung at James with a Aura infuesed right cross the blow landed, striking James in the jaw, knocking James's head back a little. "Not bad, not bad at all." James said as his head returned to its original place.

"Now doge." James said as he threw a punch a Ash head. "Woe." Ash said as he narowly doged James attack. James continued his attack with Ash just keepping him self from being hit, but slowly he grew faster and more agile, and he was now giving off a faint blue light. "Ash look at your self." James said, Ash did, his face showed shock. "Good job you awakened your aura." James called as he pulled open a door hidden in the side of a tree. "Ash, Sabrina, Paul, Cynthia, Iris look at the swords in here and pick one that you like." James said. In side the red wood tree there were two rows of swords of different shapes and sizes. Ash took a one handed strate sword gray with amber runes, Sabrina a Hand and a half sword black with lavender runes, Paul chose a gold broadsword that had navy blue runes on the side. "Yes those are Shard blades, and yes you get to keep them." James said smilling.

**That is all for now and sorry that it took so long to finish James back story**


	28. Chapter 25 surprise, surprise

**Hello once again readers. I still own nothing. This picks up where we left off.**

"My shard blade is a bit different then yours as mine is a honor blade, which grants me other abilitys not normaly accessible to normal humans." James said. "Your blades will also do this just not to the same extent. Oh and Iris hurry up and choise a blade." James said smiling. "Sorry, James it's just there are just so meny swords I can't choise one." Iris said as hyper as a kid on two monster energy drinks. "Well how about this one." James said as he held out a golden singel bladed sword that looked similar to a rapier but it's blade is was thicker and wider than a rapier. It had emerald runes and golden dragons running up the side of the blades. "It's perfect." Iris said as she took the sword from James.

"Now to see what it can do." Iris said as she swung the sword at a piller of stone the blade shered straight through the rock and the piller toppeled over. "Wow I didn't even feel any resistance agenst the blade." Iris said. "That is to be expected, as shard blades cut every thing as if it was air. So do you all know the basics of 'swordplay' as Ash called it." James asked. "Yes." Every one except Iris said. "I dont know how to use a sword." The dragon loving girl said looking down. "No matter I shall teach you." James said smiling. "Now your sword is a light singel blade, as such it is mainly for quick fast strikes like this one." James said as he summoned his blade and then with a flick of his rist sent his blade slashing a cross a withered tree cutting a branch off, quickly James returned to a ready stance. "Now you try it should come naturally to you." James said as he watched Iris quickly flick her blade in a flurry of deadly blows.

"Good keep practicing and you will get the hang of it." James said as he dispelled his blade and looked t the others. "Ash lets see what pokemon you have." James said. "Ok come on out." Ash said as he let out all of his pokemon. "Lets see you have: Pikachu, Bulbasaur, Squirtal, Charizard, Kingler, Muk, 30 Tauros, Snorlax, Heracross, Bayleef, Quilava, Totodile, a shiny Noctowl, Donphan, Swellow, Sceptile, Corphish, Torkoal, Glalie, Staraptor, Torterra, Infernape, Buizel, Gliscor, Gible, Unfezant, Oshawott, Pignite, Snivy, Scraggy, Leavanny, Palpitoad, Boldore, Krookodile, Primeape, two Butterfree one shiny and one not, Pidgeot, Lapras, and an Aipom." James said looking impressed.

"And I believe Sabrina has a supprise for you." James said glansing at his girl freind. "Yes I do, here Ash you can have Haunter back." Sabrina said handing Ash a pokeball. "Thanks this day can't get any better." Ash said as he took the ball from Sabrina. "Oh really then I guess you forgot about this pokemon." James said as he stepped sideways to reveal a Larvitar. "No way." Ash said as he ran over to the little pokemon infront of him. "**Good to see you to Ash.**" The Larvitar said. "**Now I can finally be one of your pokemon.**" it said as it tapped on of the balls on Ash's belt and was pulled in side, three seconds latter the ball dinged signaling Larvitar was caught. "Thats all of your pokemon not including the legendarys." James said. "Now to train them I know how to train their defenses. All we have to do is use attackes that their weak agenst repetitively and they will slowly become resistan to those moves. But first lets have some lunch." James said as he walked back to into the cave and came back out holding the bag of supplies he had gotten earlier. "Lets see I have stakes, bacon Carrots, apples, rice and several kinds of berry." James said digging though the bag and pulling out the items. "Oh what's this." Ash said as he pulled a pepper out of the bag and bit into it.

"Ash wait that's a ghost pepper." James said, but it was to late Ash had already eaten half of it, his face streaming tears Ash reached for one of the watter bottles in the bag, only to have James stop him by handing him a glass of milk. "Ash watter would only make it worse, because it is a neutral liquid it inhances the power of the spice." James explained. "Now I will cook a stake and bacon stir fried rice." James said pulling out a skillet. (Time skip.) "That is some good food." Paul said. "Yep." Ash called. "Hay shouldn't we be training." Cynthia said. "Yes, we should." James said, as he called his Pokemon, Mew, Blastoise, Darkrai, Latias, articuno, Pearl, heliolisk, gardevoir, Jane, a shiny steelix, samurott and a garchomp. You guys know what to do, now show the others Pokemon what to do." James told his pokemon. "Ash is there something on your mined." James asked the teen.

"Yes, I was going to see my mom before the 'event' happened and I never got to." Ash said to the the man. "Say no more." James said eyes glowing blue. "What...where am I." Delia said as she looked around the clearing. "Hello mother of Ash." James said bowing. "Well this is a supprise." Delia said, she then ran to Ash and hugged him. "Hi mom good to see you." Ash gasped since he was being crushed by the hug. "Well it's just I haven't seen you in four months and I don't have a christmass pressent for you." Delia said. "And who is this nice young man." She continued. "Oh thats James, saddly he's the son of Getsin, the leader of team genesis." Ash said. "Wait, Getsin?" Delia asked. "Sadly yes." James said. "That meens you and Ash are cousins, seeing as Ash's father is Giovanni." "What we're cousins!" James and Ash yelled as they looked at each other. "Well we all should probably go shopping for gifts seeing how it will be christmas soon." Delia Said. "Well about that, we are in a relm where time flows more slowly, so slowly infact that three years pass here in the time it takes for one year to pass everywhere else." James said sheepishly. "Still we should celebrate the holiday." Delia said. "Ok every one gather round, we're going to go shopping for gifts just meet back at the celdon pokemon center in two hours." James said as he telaported everyone exept himself the the celdon store. "Where's James." Sabrina asked as she looked around not seeing her boyfriend ant where. (meanwhile) James reappeared out side Solomons home in safron city.

"Okay James you can do this." James said nervously, as he nocked on the front door. "Yes who's...Jameson you back I thought I would never see you again." Solomon said in surprise. "Yes I'm alive and I have a vary serious question to ask you." James said as Solomon lead him into the room that was all to familiar. "Solomon Natsume, I, Jameson Carter Boldt, would like to marry your daughter, will you give me your blessing?" James asked. "Well Jameson this is not the converstion I was expecting, but yes I give you my blessing." Solomon said as James handed him some money. "What is this." "The dowry for Sabrina." James said. "Now I must go." James said as he walked out of the home and teleported to the pokemon center. "Good luck, Jameson." Solomon said from the door as he watched the light faded from James teleportation.

**That is all for now as I am celabrating christmas with my family at the moment.**


	29. Chapter 26

**Hello everyone, I still own nothing. Thank you 4fireking for the help and hope you all have a nice day.**

'Good I got back before the rest did.' James said as he reappeared in the lobby of the celdon city pokemon center. 115 minutes later, every one started showing up weighted down by gifts. "Every one ready?" James asked. "Yes." Came the reply. "Okay then." James said as he began to focus the energy to teleport. "Wait a second." said a female voice form the other side of the Pokemon center. "What now...Mom, is that you?" James asked as a middle aged lady ran towards the group. "Yes its me." The woman said as she hugged the young man. "Sorry where are my manners." she said. "My name is Grace, and I am the mother of Jameson here." "MOM, not now." James said as he looked at his mother with joy in his eyes at getting to see her again. "Well then let's get going." Grace said as she formed a mirror like disk of energy that moved around the group, when it finished moving the group was surprised to fined them selves back on James island. "Thanks mom." James said as he hugged the slightly shorter woman. "Can I talk to you a lone for a second." James asked. "Of course, James." his mother said, as they walked till they were out of ear shot. "What is it you wanted to talk about James." "Mom you know Sabrina right." James asked. "The little girl you where traveling with when you where a little boy, who has grown into a beautiful young lady, yes I know her, why?" Grace said. "Well I'm going out with her and I am going to purpose to her, and I wanted you to be the first to know." James said nervously as he didn't know how his mother would react. "Aw my baby boy is all grown up, I wish you luck." Grace said smiling. "Thanks mom." James said as he lead them back to the rest of the group who where busy exchanging gifts. "Here's your gift James." Sabrina said, handing James a box wrapped in paper. "Thanks Sabrina." James said as he opened the box and pulled out a 12 pac case of his favorite soda and a bag of heath bars. "You remembered my favorite drinks and candy, now close your eyes I have a gift for you." James said. Sabrina did as she was asked. "You can open them now." James said as he fell to one knee and pulled out a small black box. "Sabrina, ever since I first met you I felt my self falling for you, even when I was separated from you after our first and sadly last date, I only felt my feelings for you grow, so Sabrina Natsume Will you marry me?" James asked as he opened the box to reveal a silver ring with a nice sized lavender diamond in the center. He looked at Sabrina a pleading look in his eyes. Sabrina covered her with her hands, surprise clearly seen in her eyes. "Yes Jameson, I will marry you." Sabrina said hugging James, who then took her hand and slid the ring onto her ring finger. "So when's the wedding?" Paul asked. "You'll get your invitation when we decide on a date." Sabrina said. (The next day) "Up and at em." James yelled effectively waking every one up. "Dude it's like 4:45 am." Paul said. "So what about it." James said. "Um uh..."Paul stuttered. "Never mined." "Thats what I thought." James said. "Ash are you up yet." "Yes, and I am just gathering my pokeballs." Came Ash's reply. "Well be quick about it would you." James said as he started to walk away. "Okay come on out every one." Ash said as he called out all his pokemon including his legendaries including which where Ho-oh, Lugia, Latias, Jirachi, Victini, Kyurem, Mew and Zekrom. "Hay James I could not help but note that you have a regular pokedex but you cary more then six pokemon?" Paul asked. "I know why Ash can as he has the Alpha Dex how can you." "Well if you defeat a regional champion you can cary up to 12 pokemon instead of the standard 6." James answered. "That makes sen...Wait a second you beat a regional champion, who." Every one but Sabrina yelled. "He beat two actually, Lance the dragon master and the orange Island champion." Sabrina said giggling at James obvious embarrassment. "Wait he beat to of two of the best trainers in the world?" Ash asked in shock. "Yes he did, quite easily in fact." Sabrina said as she hugged her future husband from behind, causing James to blush. "Aw that so cute." Grace, Iris and Delia said, well Ash and Paul just laughed their heads off. "Stop it, stop it now!" James yelled as his face went from red with embarrassment to red with rage. "Oh shit, He's pissed." Paul said as he started to run in the direction that lead away from James. "Language." Delia yelled at the purple haired male. "Sorry." Paul said as he continued to run. "HI." James said with a devilish smile as he teleported in front of Paul. "Hiiiiiiiiiii..." Paul said as he skidded to a stop "Just kidding, just don't laugh at me again ok." James said. "Got it no laughing." Paul said as he visibly relaxed. (time skip mid day) "Whew James wasn't kidding when he said that training with him would be tough." Iris panted as she sat down next to Ash and Cynthia. "You think training to use a sword with him is bad, try sparring with the guy." Paul and Ash groaned as James walked up to them. "Ready for another round." James asked. "Hell no." The three teens said as looked at the man they had been training with, who looked like he was ready to tackle any thing. Sabrina was walking up to the group and heard what they said, she snuck up behind James and put her finger to her lips signaling to the teens in front of her to stay quiet she then lifted the diamond master ball and tried to returned James. "Not going to work sweetheart." James said as he backflipped over Sabrina and took off running down to the beach. "Catch me if you can." James said as ran.


	30. Chapter 27 almost there

**hello everyone I own nothing except my ocs thank you**

(time skip 0.5 year/ 1.5 years) "You can do better Ash." James said as he blocked Ash's attack then countered with a leg sweep that knocked the teen on to his back. "Well I could do better if you would stop teleporting long enough for me to hit you." Ash yelled in frustration. "I'm not teleporting, I am just moving faster then you can follow." James said as he disappeared again. He then reappeared behind Ash and sent the boy flying into the air via a powerful upper cut.

"Did you forget I don't know how to fly." Ash yelled as he sailed skyward. "No I didn't." James said as he shot a ball of energy at the still rising boy. "Well this fight's over." James said as he saw the attack explode, but what he didn't see was that Ash had thrown an aura sphere at his attack and was now floating ,behind the cloud of smoke, via to dark blue wings made of aura. "Well this is new." Ash said to him self. "Okay Ash come out from where ever your hiding." James called from the ground. 'He wants me to come out of hiding then thats what he's going to get' Ash thought with a grin, as he sped at James retreating form.

As he neared James, Ash brought his hands together and up over his right shoulder, but when he swung them in an attempt to hit James, the man just leaned to one side as Ash sped past. "Nice try Ash but you make to much noise." James said as he watched Ash crash into the ground a few feet away. "Well at least you proved that you can hold your own against me for 30 minutes when I am at half power." James said as he watched Ash pick himself up. "Well training with you still hurts. And I know you can multiply your power by transforming." Ash said as they walked over to where their pokemon where training. "Looks like your pokemon are quickly closing the gap in power between them and my pokemon. excluding my elites that is." James said as they watched the pokemon train. "In fact I think that some of them may be able to unlock the origin power that is inside them." James continued.

"Wait what?" Ash asked. "you think there as strong as they are with out that ability." James said as he looked at Ash's Pokemon, more specifically pikachu and charizard who were sparing. "Specifically those two." James said pointing to them. "Why those two. I know they're two of my strongest, but what makes them special?" Ash asked. "That." James said, as the to pokemon suddenly glowed silver. "And there you go, origin reform, there are two ways a pokemon can be an origin one be born with the one or unlock it though training." James said smiling. "So any Idea what they are going to look like." Ash asked.

"Not a clue." James as in replied, as the light started to fade, revealing charizard with dark red skin and on black on the underside of his wings. "Well now we know what one looks like." James said, then pikachu walked out from behind charizard, he looked almost normal except his cheek pouches were a darker red and the base of his tail was black not brown. and his eyes were an electric blue. **"Well that felt weird." **the electric mouse said as he walked over to the two humans that were looking at them. "well that is to be expected." James said. **"And why is that human." **Charizard asked "Well you did just under go a power boost so corse you feel a little weird." James continued. "How strong do you think they are now?" Ash asked. "Well taking into account that they are you strongest before the reform they could probably go toe to toe with some of my strongest pokemon now." James answered. "Which ones?" "My articuno, heliolisk and latias. They could effortlessly defeat any of my regular pokemon now, with the possible exception of Jane." "Why not her." "She just wont stay down." **"Hay big big guy." **came a voice from behind them.

"Speak of the devil." James said as he turned around and found Jane standing there, except she looked different where she was originally pink she was now gold and where she was originally brown she was white. "Oh crap. looks like she unlocked her reform." Ash said looking at James. **"Yep, now lets spar James." **Jane said looking at James. "Fine lets go." James said as he went into a fighting stance. Jane ran at James with a frost covered fist. "Ice punch huh. well go luck landing it." James said as he shot a sphere of psychic energy at the pokemon. **"Well that's not going to work ****either." **Jane said as she formed a wall of energy that sent the sphere back at James with double the power. "Ok that actually hurt." James said. "and it looks like you learned mirror coat." **"Yes and it looks like you are going to have to get in close." **Jane said smirking. "If thats how you want to play then fine." James said, as he ran at Jane, who tried to doge by using double team, but James just punched the ground and dispersed the illusions then doge the ice punch that Jane tried to hit him in the back with. James just hooked his arm around Jane's neck and tighten his grip to the point that Jane could not breath, so she did the only thing left to her, she tapped out. **"Okay you win big guy." **Jane said getting up and walking back in to the cave.

"Good She didn't try any thing." Sabrina said as she appeared in front of Ash and her boy friend. "It's okay Sabrina she hasn't tried any thing in 5 years." James said. "Well that only makes me worry more." Sabrina said as she moved over to James side. "Paul has come far in his training I take it." James said as he looked at her. "Yes and he is wondering if he can have a pokemon battle with you." Sabrina answered.


	31. Chapter 28 Paul vs James

**Hello everyone as you know I own nothing except my ocs Getsin, James and Grace.**

(Read last chapter) "Hay Paul, Sabrina said you wanted to battle." James said as he walked over to where the sinnoh native stood. "Yes, I would like to have a battle with you. 4 v 4 good for you." Paul said as he pulled out a pokeball. "Sounds good." "Froslass stand by for battle." Paul said as he called out his snow land pokemon. "Steelix stop them in their tracks." James yelled as he called out his shiny steel snake. "Okay, lets get started." James said as he pulled up his sleeve, to reveal a mega ring. "Paul, say hello to mega steelix." James said as he activated the mega ring. "Da..." Paul started.

"language." yelled a voice from the cave. "Their never going to let you here the end of it paul." James said. "Froslass use ice beam." Paul said, the pokemmon did as ordered by shooting a beam of sub zero energy at the steel snake in front of her. "Stop it with sand strom." James said as the ice beam neared its target, Steelix spun its self creating a wall of sand that stoped the ice beam causing it to freeze the sand insted of steelix. "Good now use dig then gyro ball." James said as Steelix stoped spinning, it then dug into the ground which then exploded into a shower of large rocks.

"Froslass watch out." Paul said as the rocks fell towards his pokemon, who managed to doge the rocks. "Steelix now use fire fang." James yelled. The steel snake sped at the ice pokemon with a flaming mouth. "Froslass use water pulse." Paul said as the snake closed in, Froslass fired a disc of water at the steel snake. The attack landed and sent Steelix back a few feet. "Steelix Iron tail now." James said. "Froslass water pulse again." Paul said as Steelix tail glowed white. The two attacks met then exploded, when the dust settled both pokemon where knocked out. "Well done Paul, you managed to beat my steelix. Now lets see if you can defeat this pokemon Latias lets go." James said a smile on his face. "Honchkrow stand by for battle." Paul said as he called out his flying dark dual type. "Smart." James said. "sending out a dark type against a psychic type, except for this latias use miracle eye." Latias then shot a glowing pink sphere at the witch bird making contact but doing no damage.

"Well that did nothing." Paul laughed. "wrong Latias psychic." James said. Then to Paul's amazement a blue glow surrounded Honchkrow and slammed it into the ground. "What, how." Paul asked. "Miracle eye is a move that removes dark types immunity to psychic types." James said. "and lets them deal normal damage as well."Well that doesn't seem fair." Paul said, as his pokemon got back to it's feet. "Okay our turn. Honchkrow use Taunt." The crow like bird did as commanded it made a cry that sounded like laughter, and this angered James's latias. "I know what your up to Paul well done on that set up, Latias hyper beam." James said, as his pokemon charged up the attack. "Honchkrow sucker punch." Paul said, his bird then flew at James pokemon and smacked it with a wing coated in a dark purple aura. "Latias return." James said as he returned his fallen pokemon. "You have seen him before Paul so you know what he can do." James said as he held up his next pokeball. "Wait is that who I think it is?" Paul asked.

"Yep, Heliolisk take charge." James said as he called out his mighty thunder lizard." "Torterra stand by for battle." Paul said, calling out the continent pokemon and calling back his Honchkrow. "Torterra use Roar." Paul called, the pokemon in question opend it's maw and let out a deafening roar, sending James' Heliolisk back to his ball, and second ball open. "Oh of all the pokemon roar has to send out it has to be this one." James said facepalming, as the light faded the pokemon was now fully viseble, the pokemon was Jane. "You have got to be kinding me of all the pokemon roar could have sent out, it has to be one of your strongest." Paul said as his face went white. "Hay just be happy it wasn't blastoise." James said. "Why?" Because out of all my pokemon He is my strongest." James said. "None of my other pokemon have maneged to beat him in a fight, not even when he's holding back. Now Jane Use Drill kick." James continued. "Torterra doge." Paul yelled as the bunny pokemon sped at the turtle pokemon, who was just maneged to get out of the way, but to every ones shock insted of crashing like usual when a high jump kick misses Jane drilled into the grouned, only to reapear under here opponent sending him flying.

The turtle pokemon landed on his side, slowly Torterra got to his feet, glowing silver. When the light died down Torterra looked diferent, the tree on its back now had crimson leaves, the stones on its back now where now obsidian black and the grass where a dark green. "Looks like this will be a fair fight now." Paul said looking at his pokemon with pride. "Saddly for you, no it wont." James said as he noded at Jane, who then formed a massive ball of ice and smashed it into the turtle pokemon, knocking it out. "Jane return. Heliolisk lets try this again." James said as he let out the electric dragon. "Honchkrow stand by for battle." Paul said calling out his witch bird. "Heliolisk end this with thunder." James said as Heliolisk frils came out and it shot a huge beam of electrisity at the poor bird. "Only one left." James said. "Okay, electivire use explosion." Paul said as his pokemon released a massive amount of energy, knocking out both pokemon.


	32. Chapter 29 The traitors Get Dunked On

**Hello again I still dont own any thing**

(time: year 2.9/0.9) "Ash, you ready for the tournament." James called from the center of the training field. "I believe so, but what do we do if we fight in the fist round?" Ash asked in a worried tone. "Right, you haven't read the letter this is a team tournament meaning we won't fight each other." James ansered. "And since this is a team event we wont fight Sabrina, Cynthia, Iris or Paul?" Ash asked. "Thats right." James said. "Now lets go prepare for the trip." (some time later) "you guys ready yet." James said. "Not yet." Came the replies. "Well hurry up, it's time we rejoin the world at large." James said, as he absorbed the energy from the time barrier, letting the Island rejoin the normal time stream.

"We're ready now." Ash said as he and the rest of the group walked up to were James was standing. "Well it's about time." James said. "lets get going, Articuno lend me your wings." "Wait were not teleporting to the tournament at the Indigo League." Ash asked. "We aren't teleporting there for two reasons, One, there are some people there I don't want to alert about our arrival and seeing as teleportation draws a lot of attention I don't want to use it. Two, It would be a wast to not enjoy this evening." James said. "Now Mom, Aunt Delia you can ride my Articuno, do not fear she is a vary kind bird." James said looking to his mother and Aunt, who had shocked looks on there faces from getting the chance at traveling on one of the legendary birds. "Go on, she won't bite, isn't that right, Articuno." **"You are right like always, Kid." **Articuno said in a soothing, yet sly tone, as Grace and Delia climbed on to her back. "Sabrina Do you have a flying pokemon?" James asked. "No I don't." Sabrina said. "Here use one." Ash said, handing Sabrina a poke-ball. "What pokemon is in this one." She asked. "My pidgeot I got him back when we when shopping." "Thanks for letting me use him." "No problem, Sabrina." Ash said as he called out his charizard and took of, the rest of the group following close behind, Paul was riding his honchkrow and James wasn't using any pokemon, he was just flying close to the water next to a pod of lapras. "Hay Ash get down here, one of says they know you." James said. "Lapras It good to see you, but how did you find us." Ash asked.

"Easy your friend here senced we were in the area an told me what happened... so here I am. I'm sorry about misty I know you thoght of here as a sister." Lapras said as ash glidded closer on his aura wings. "Well not any more, And it's good to have you back Lapras." Ash said as he pulled out a pokeball and recaught Lapras. "Hay Ash look behind you." James said as he flew past. "Why?" Ash asked. "Papa!" A voice said as something ramed into his back. "Papa... wait manaphy is that you?" "Yes, I wanted to be with daddy, and mema." "Ash every thing okay down there." Cynthia from Ash's charizard. "Every thing is fine Cynthia." Ash called back. "Mema!" Manaphy said as she sped at Cynthia. "Wait Mema...?" Cynthia said questioningly.

"Cynthia Manaphy thinks of you as it mother, and I think I know why, James did you have anything to do with this." Maybe, maybe not." James said smirking as he sped away. "Aww shoot we had better catch up before we can't see him." Sabrina said as she urged ash's Pidgeot to go faster, The rest of the group of did the same. (Time skip Mid afternoon) "We're finally here." Ash said as the Indigo League complex came into veiw. "Now where do we register, James." Ash asked. "Over there." James said pointing to a large stand that stood in front of the main building. "Now lets hurry before they show up." "Right." (A few seconds later) "Hello are you here to register." The person behind the desk asked the group.

"Yes we are, here are our pokedexs, now sware you won't freak when you see mine okay." James said handing over every ones pokedexs. "Wait when did James get our pokedexs." Cynthia asked. "I pickpocketed all of you as we landed." James said smirking. "Also Ash you should catch Manaphy." "Hay Cynthia how about you catch Her insted." Ash called to the blond. "Okay if you insist." She replide, pulling out a costom Pokeball James had given her just moments before, It was solid blue and the center was a red gem, but before she could throw it Manaphy flew over and taped the ball with its head. "Now that thats out of the way lets get going." James said as he took the pokedexs back from the registrator. "Mema." Manaphy cood as she came out of her pokeball and cuddled Cynthia. "YOU GIVE ME MANAPHY NOW." A loud voice yelled from behind the group. The group turned around and saw the traitors. "Yah hand her over May's Manaphys mema." Max stated.

"May not mema, mema wouldn't hurt papa, and May hurt papa so she not mema." Manaphy said. "What do you mean Manaphy don't you remember me?" May asked. "Oh she remembers you all right, she remembers you as one of the people who hurt Ash." James said smirking. "You stay out of this, what do you know about any of this." May screamed at James who was itching for a fight. "I know that all of you told Ash to quit attacked him with your pokemon and are weaker then any one in our group." James said. "And how do you know this." Misty asked frowning.

"Well Paul and I beat Trip and the dork last year, and I was the one who saved Ash from your attacking pokemon, and to top it all off I am the strongest psychic to ever live." James said as he glared at the traitors with a look that made them flinch. "I challenge you Cynthia winner get Manaphy." May said. "Bring it bitch." Cynthia said smirking. "Hay Cynthia, Let me sub for you, so you can look after Manaphy, plus I could use the warm up." James said from behind the blond champion. "Fine, what pokemon are you going to use?" She asked. "None of them." James replide. "Are you crazy, Any of my pokemon could kill you instantly." May said in a overly confident tone. "Well lets find out girly." James said as he walked on to a near by training field.

"Blaziken spot light." May called as she let out her starter. "Bring it kid." James yawned. "GRRRR... Blaziken blaze kick." May yelled in annoyance, Blaziken who didn't care if it was attacking a human, ran at James jumped and tried to hit him with a flaming spin kick, only to have James grab the blazing foot at the ankle and slam the pokemon in to the ground causing a crater to form where the blaze pokemon hit. "W..W..What just happend." Max asked a scared voice. "WHAT WAS THAT." May screemed, shocked that a human had just knocked out her blaziken in one hit with his bare hands. "That was nothing." James said. "Now come on, who's next." "Venusaur kill this punk." May said as she glaird daggers at James. "Nope not going to happen." James said as he grabbed the vines that Venusaur sent at him, he then proceeded to smash Venusaur in to the ground before sending it into the air jumping after it and smashing back into the ground with a powerful drop kick.

"_Y_o_u _M_o_n_s_t_e_r." May sobbed as she looked at the carnage that James had caused. "If you call me that again you wont like the out come James said as he walked off the field and into the building. "Never and I mean never call my boyfriend that unless you want to die got it, now get out of my sight you miserable excuse for trainers." Sabrina said, her voice full of hate, hearing this May just returned her pokemon and ran away crying until she was out of sight, the rest of the traitors running after her.


	33. Chapter 30 Tying up loose ends

**Hello I still own nothing. Except my OCs Jameson, Getsin, Grace and for this chapter Jackson.**

"So James is anything wrong?" Ash asked as he caught up with the man. "Yes there is two things actualy, first it inferates me when some one who knows nothing about me calls me a monster, and the second reason is that some one I hate is here." James said as he walked. "Okay... I have two more questions, one where are we going, and two Who is here that you hate?" Ash inquired.

"We're headed to the rooms that were reserved for us to answer your first question, and for you second, My good for nothing older half-brother, Jackson." James said as he pushed open the door to his room. "Whats so bad about him." Ash asked. "Well for starters, he thinks he's the greatest thing since Pokeballs, and two he is the reason that Getsin found out that I existed. I trusted that he wouldn't tell any one, but then he just went and stabbed me in the back." James said.

"So is he a thret?" Ash asked. "Only if you let him start talking, and unlike me his is only a aura user, so we have an advantage, but enough about that I need to start cooking" James said as he opened the frige and pulled out a few dosen eggs. "So who wants omelets?" James ask as he turned to the rest of their group. (time skip, after dinner.) "Jameson can I talk to you alone for a second." Sabrina asked. "Whhats up Sabrina." James said in a cheerfull voice. "You cant fool me Jameson, whats wrong." Sabrina said, giving James a serious look on her face.

"I guess I can tell you, My no good half-brother Jackson is here, he's the reason Getsin found out that I existed and were to find me, and he's the reason that my grandfather, Wolfgang, died, you see before Getsin found me, my grandfather tried to stop him, Insted of sparing him Getsin had Jackson shoot my grandfather in the back, my grandfather was to old to survive." James said as he started to cry. "It's okay James, I'm here for you It's okay." Sabrina said as she pulled her fiance into her embrace and started to stroke his hair. "I miss him Sabrina, I feel like I failed him by not helping him fight them." "It not your falt there was nothing you could have done, except get caught sooner." Sabrina said trying to comfort James. "Thanks Sabrina, thanks for being there for me." James said as he looked out the window. "Well speek of the devil and he will come." James said as a psychotically deamonic grin appeared on his face. "James stop you scareing me." Sabrina said, but her words fell on death ears as James continued to look out the window at his half-brother. **SMACK**. "OW what was that for." James asked Sabrina.

"That look on your face, it was creeping me out." Sabrina yelled. "I'm sorry, I will do every thing I can to make sure that it never happens again now if you will excuse me I have something to take care of." James said, with that said James teleported out side right behind his half-brother. "Long time no see Jackson." James said venom in voice. "Yes its been to long." Jackson said as he turned to face his angry younger brother. "You wont get away this time." He continued. "Oh I have no intention of running this time, oh and by the way you know those two snipers you have watching us." James said.

"Yes, what about them?" "Oh nothing just they happen to be sitting on a minefield." James said as he snaped his fingers, in the distance there where two explosion. "Report stinger one and two report." Jackson said. "Oh I'm sorry I must have made the bombs to strong my bad." James said smirking. "Why you little brat wait till dad finds out about this he'll." "Oh he'll never find out, because dead men tell no tails." James said as he summoned his shard blade. "Tis is for what you did to grandfather." James swung his blade and his sword passed through his half-brothers arm, but insted of cutting the are off, the lim just hung there gray and lifeless. "What did you do? I can't feel my arm." Jackson screemed.

"Oh nothing, except make it so you could neve use it again, now for your head." James said smirking. "Wait James I'm sorry will you forgive me?" Jackson asked. "Sure, when your dead." James said as he slashed his sword through Jackson's neck, causing Jackson's eye to burn till they where nothing but ashes, and thus died Jackson the murderer of Wolfgang Tomas Boldt. "You may now rest in peace Granpa." James said as he tossed the body of his half brother in to the air and blasted him with a beam of energy, till there was nothing left, with that James started to walk back to his room. only to be stopped by none other then May in her hand was a knife. "What do you want." James asked as he passed her." "Your life for ruining mine May said as she tried to stab James in the back, only for the knife blade to brake off. "Did you realy think a knife would beable to kill me, miss bullets don't work on me let alone a single normal knife, lucky for you I'm in a good mood so I won't call the cops for attempted murder." James said as walked off. "You really are a monster." May spat.

"You just killed a man in cold blood you think the goverment will let you get away with that." May continued. "Oh they will that 'Man' Has been wanted dead for over ten years by five of the six region, the govement will thank me for ridding the world of that vile man." James said smirking. "I wasn't done and you can't be killed by knives or guns." May said. "I was right in thinking you where a monster." "Remember what I said about calling my boyfrind that." Sabrina's voice said from behind May. "Now what to do with you." Sha continued. "Oh I know." Sabrina said, with that she teleported May into the near by pool. With that done James and Sabrina returned to there rooms and went to sleep.

**Thank you for reading this far hope you like it, untill next time my friends.**


	34. Chapter 31 The son of an old friend

**Hello there I only own my OCS thank you**

"Welcome everyone, I'm your host charles Goodshow, and This is The Phoenix Internationale Tournament, this is a team competion, as such you will have to select from your teams who will compete in the various events, your team is knocked out when every member is eliminated by loosing three events they where selected for, now thats out of the way let the competition begin." Goodshow said from the stage that had been set up in the center of the Indigo Plateau. After he finished talking he walked of the stage and Lance the dragon master took his pace.

"Hello everyone, The first round is the doubles contest set so please select your participants, and meet back here in three three hours time, and good luck everyone." Lance said. (time skip, 2 hours 45 minutes and one meal later) "So who wants to take this one?" James said. "I nominate Cynthia and Sabrina, seeing as I specialize in brutality, Paul in merciless battles, Ash well he is our ace in the hole and Iris has never been in one." James said. "I second that, I don't have time for contests." Paul said. "fine we'll do it." Sabrina said "but who should we use." Cynthia asked. "Well I suggest you use milotic and garchomp, Sabrina you should use espeon and Boldt." James said smirking. "But you hate going in there." Sabrina said. "I know but I'm a good back up incase things go south." James said. "And any way what happens if you go up agenst someone who has a dark type?" "Your probably right." Sabrina said as she pulls out James master ball. "Well here we go again." James said as Sabina returned him.

"**Will all ****competitors please make their way to the arena.**" Said a voise that the group knew all to well, it was Johanna Berlitz. "Well at least we know who's going to be the ref of this event." Sabrina said frowning. "Well time to get going, you two head to the locker room, we have to get to are seats." Ash said as he, Paul and Iris walked off to join the long line of people heading for the stands. "Come on Sabrina whats the worst that could happen." Cynthia said as she and Sabrina walked out on to the stadium floor, where they saw surprise, surprise May and Dawn. "You Had to ask didn't you." Sabrina said as she looked at her friend. "Well maybe we won't have to fight them." Cynthia said. "Will all participants please look to the main screen." Goodshow said as the jumbo-trons on the sides of the stadium turned on and showed all of the teams with the photos of them next to the names. "We will now shuffle the teams to see who fights who and in which round." Goodshow continued, as the screens desplay changed to show three slot machine wheels the two larger ones had the teams on it and the small one in the middle had the round the teams would compeat in.

"Lets see what we get." Johanna said as she pulled a lever next to her causing the wheels to spin. "It looks like my daughter, Dawn and her friend May are going to fight, The Sinnoh champion Cynthia and this is a surprise the Saffron City gym leader Sabrina." Johanna said, as she looked around the croud trying to find sabrina, when she did she locked eyes with here, the look in her eyes said that she was still sore about her defeat years ago. "Cynthia, next time just keep your mouth shut." Sabrina said, as they walked in to their looker room to prepare for the upcoming contest. (With May and Dawn)

"Darn it what are we going to do?" May said, as she looked at dawn. "We'll have to use something that's super efective agenst them. Like a ghost or dark type type to counter Sabrina and a Ice type pokemon or at leats a pokemon that knows a few Ice type moves to counter Cynthia's dragons." Dawn said as she pulled a pokeball off of her belt. "We can use my mamoswine to counter Cynthia do you have a ghost or dark type?" she asked May. "Yes I do actually." May replide as she tossed a dusk ball into the air an out came, a driftblim. "Perfict." Dawn said. "They won't know what hit them. "**Will May, Dawn, Cynthia and Sabrina please make their way to the battle field.**" goodshow called over the P.A. system. "This is an official four on four team contest, two pokemon per trainer, no substitutions, first team too have all their pokemon knocked out loose, got it now send out your pokemon." Johanna said, starting the match. "Espeon lets go." Sabrina said as she let out the pokemon she won in her first contest all those years ago. "Garchomp battle stance." Cynthia said calling out her starter. "Driftblim take the stage." "Mamoswine spot light." Yelled May and Dawn as they let out their pokemon.

"Well they did their homework." Cynthia said looking to Sabrina. "Yes but not too well." Sabrina said winking. "Now espeon use future sight." Espeon did as it was told and its eyes glowed blue befor launching five blue orbs into a portal that opened in front of it. "Garchomp flame thrower." Cynthia said, Garchomp nondded, opend its mouth and launched a stream of fire at mamoswine. "Mamoswine use dig to dodge, then blizzard." Dawn said franticly. "Drifblim use destiny bond on Espeon." May said knowing that future sight would hit soon, Drifblim was covered in a black aura, the aura then moved to cover Espeon. "Espeon try to dodge." Sabrina said, as the dark aura sped at her pokemon. "Not happening, Driftblim use Psychic to hold it in place." May said smirking, Driftblim's eyes glowed blue and a similar blue glow appeared around Espeon makeing the psychic eevee stop in its tracks and get hit by the dark aura, just seconds later future sight appeared and smashed into Driftblim knocking it and Espeon out. "Both driftblim and Espeon are unable to battle, trainers call out you last pokemon." Goodshow said from the sidelines. "Espeon you tried you best that all I asked, now Boldt lets end this." Sabrina said as she tossed James ball into the air, James appeared in his lucario form wth out a sound, when his feet touched the floor he opend his eyes to reveal that they where glowing with a bright gold light.

"You expect to win with that pathetic pokemon, freek, well it's your funeral." May sneared, as she let out her blaziken, when James heard this his eyes narrowed and a growle escaped his throght. "You know May, mocking Boldt is not a wise career move." Sabrina said. (meanwhile) Mamoswine dug in to the ground to avoid the stream of fire the second it ended it reappeared and shot a wave of Ice at Garchomp. "Garchomp use earthquake." Cynthia said, Garchomp nodded again and slamed its foot in to the gound wich caused a powerfull tremor that did major damage to the mamoth pokemon. "Mamoswine use take down." Dawn said as she could see that her pokemon was on its last legs. The mamoth pokemon smashed into Cynthia's pokemon knocking it out. "Yes take that." Dawn said as she saw this, seconds later Mamoswine collapsed with swirls for eyes. "What the heck." Dawn shreiked. "Oh I geuss you didn't know that Garchomp's ability is rough skin" Cynthia said smirking.

"Lucario, battle stance." Cynthia said letting out her lucario, which had pure black fur and bright blue eyes. "Lopunny Lets win this." Dawn said as she called out the first pokemon she had ever caught. Cynthia's Lucario looked to see who its partner for this battle was, because Cynthia had explaind to him in the lookeroom that they would be battleing with a good friend of hers, so he was curious to see what pokemon he would be working with, but when he saw James in his lucario form he instintly respected this 'Pokemon'. "Lucario bone rush." Cynthia said.

**"Sir it's is an ****honor to fight by your side." **Cynthia's lucario called to James, as it ran at Dawn's pokemon. **"I have heard storys of your power and skill." "Hay kid what's your name?"** James asked in pokespeech. **"The name's cole jr. Sir"** the lucario now known as cole said. **"Any relation to cole and meron?" **James asked. **"Yes their my parents, sir do you know them." **Cole asked. **"Yes I do, lets chat later, and win this now."** James said as he started to gather power between his paws, you could see a ball of difrent colors forming (Think of the star dust braker from DBZ) **"Revenge beam." **James yelled as he blasted a massive beam of energy at the blase pokemon, knoking it out with one hit. **"Now kid lets take this rabbit out together." "Right"** Together James and Cole ran at Dawns pokemon, Cole knocked it into the air with sky upercut, James broght it down to earth with his classic drop kick, as the bunny pokemon tried to rise Cole grabed its legs and tossed it back into the air to James who was waiting for this, he then caught loppuny mid air and slamed it into the ground with a pile-driver. "All of May's and Dawns Pokemon are unable to battle so the winners are Sabrina and Cynthia." Goodshow said, as he raised a flag on Sabrina and Cynthia's side of the field.

**And done for now thank you for the support you have shone me and have a great week**


	35. Chapter 32

**Hello lads and ladys, as you more then likely know I own nothing**

(In the locker room of the tournament, after the rest of the battles)

"So Kid, how are Cole and Maron doing?" James asked the young lucario next to him, as he Changed back from his lucario form. **"Well all's well at the moment, But Mom hasn't been feeling to good as of late."** Cole said as he sat next to James. "Well I wouldn't worry about it, she's strong, I'm willing to bet that She'll be fine in a few days." James said putting his arm around Cole's shoulder. "Hay kid, you want to see something cool." James said as he glanced around to see if anyone was around. **"Sure." **Cole said nodding. "Okay watch closely." James said as he glowed with a blinding light, when the light faded, there where James use to be floated a Mew with silver fur and the same blue eyes as James. **"So Kid what do you think." **James said in pokespeach. **"So this is what you got from My mom's DNA."** Cole said.

"James where are you?" Sabrina said as she came out of the changing and shower room. "Oh hi, Cole Who's your cute friend?" Sabrina said to the lucario in front of her. **"Realy Sabrina You don't recognize Your fiancé, I'm hurt."** James (mew form) said as he flew around Sabrina. "James?" **"Yep who else **would it be." James said as he changed back to normal. "James how long have you been hiding this form from me?" Sabrina asked, hands on her hips. "For about as long as I've known you. I never use it, because I feel like it's not intimidating enough." James said as he walked to the door. "Let's get going the next event will start soon, oh and by the way Dawn and May just lost their last two battles so their out of the tournament." James said winking, as he walked out of the room, with Cole, Sabrina and Cynthia right behind him.

"Cole Return." Cynthia said calling back the lucario. "So where are we headed this time?" She continued. "To hear what the next event is." James said smirking, as he sped up. (Soon, at the main field.) "Welcome back everyone." Goodshow said to the slightly smaller group of trainers. "I know what all of you are thinking, what event is next, and its a rather new event in fact, its time for the four v four team battle and this time if you loose your out." He continued. "as such We have broght back the losers from last round to see how they fair in this, but if they loose again there is no coming back, You have the rest of the day off to train or do what ever you want." Goodshow said as he bowed and left the stage.

(Soon out side the stadium) "So Where did James, Ash, Paul and Iris get off to this time." Cynthia asked her friend. "Knowing James, he took them to get some training in. Hay Cynth do you smell anything funny." "Yes whyyy..." cynthia started before blaking out. (A few feet away in the forest) "Sir we've got them, what now." said a man in the back. "Now we leave a note." Said a man with blazeing red hair.

(Later back at the group's room.) "Hay James you might want to come look at this." Ash said as he pulled a note from the door of their room. 'If you ever want to see your friends again meat us in the Unova desert, Your old pals Blaze and Phoenix.' "Those cowereds, to scared to face me one on two." James yelled. "You kids get some sleep I'll be back by morning." James said as he vanised in a red ball of energy. "Thats not good." Ash said. "Why?" Iris asked, more then a little scared. "Because I have only seen James like this one other time and the results weren't good and that was when he was just a little mad." Ash said. "There is no telling what will happen now that Sabrina is in danger." "Oh." Iris said. Meanwhile, James reappeard in the center of the Unova desert where he saw the same man that had attacked Sabrina in the forrest all those years ago. "There you are Kid, about time you got here, I bet you are wondering where your friends are, Well they are some where where you cant get them so you just come back quitely and they will be sent home with only a little discomfort." The bulky man said.

"Heh heh heh heh ha ha ha, you think you dealing with someone who cares right now, oh no I'm done caring about collateral damage, you are dealing with, Every ounce of power I have and I don't mean that fake max power thing that I pulled with Getsin, oh no I'm bringing every thing." James cackled darkly, (Think darth palputien, green goblin and the jocker all in one) "so lets go dirty cowered." James said as his eyes went black and his power exploded (literaly leveling the desert and turning some of the sand into glass) With a blast that could be seen all the way back in kanto. (With Ash) "What do you think that was." Paul said looking out the window at the giant ball of energy. "That's James." Ash said with a sad face. (Back to James) the energy had calmed down and the desert could be seen again Blaze and Phoenix stood there scard of what they just witnessed. "Looks like you to the nightmare drug before comeing here." James said as he pulled Blaze up by his coller. "Yeh how did you know." He stammered. "It's the only way you could have survied." James said punching the man in the face causing the mans head to explode, brains and blood flying every where. "And now for you old lady." James said as he grabed Phoenix by her neck and and caused her energy to ignite her body and cause it to burn till she was nothing but ashes. "Now where are you **Sabrinaaaaaaa.**" James screamed into the night. "James James calm down. we're fine see Sabrina said as she teleported infront of the rage filled man. "Sabrina?" James asked. "yes me and Cynthia are here. now to get back to kanto." Sabrina said as she held him close and teleported back to their rooms.

**And this is where I will leave it.**


	36. Chapter 33

**Hello Every one I still own nothing Except My OCs**

(Back at the Indigo Plateau Hotel)

"So How long is it going to take James to calm down." Paul Asked as they heard another thud from the gym in the other room. "No clue." Sabrina said. "I've seen it take as long as 5 hours." "If this keep up it's going to cost us hundreds in punching bags." Ash said. "Yah that was number 25, in under 30 minets." Iris added, just then the door that led to the gym, opened and James walked in, his eyes where back to there normal blue color. "Hay guys." James said as he took an apple from the table and took a bite. "James, what the heck did you do last night." Paul asked. "I went and delt with the two scumbags that kidnapped Cynthia and Sabrina." James awnsered. "Also how did you escape Sabrina?" James asked looking at the girl. "Well I gave our capters a choise we all die if they refused to let us go, or let us go and save their sorry necks." Sabrina said. "Fair." James said. "So lets get going we have a battle to win." Ash said with his trademark enthusiasm.

(time skip battle field) "This is an official four v four battle, on the Blue side we have Gary, Misty, Brock and Cilan vs James, Ash, Iris and Paul on the Red side. trainers are to use one pokemon each no timelimet, Tainers will call out there pokemon in this order, Gary, James, Misty, Ash, Brock, Iris, Cilan and then Paul, you may begin." The ref said as the afor mentioned trainers walked to their stands. "Blastoise lets go." Gary said smirking. "Well what are the odds, brake em Blastoise." James said. "Misty calls Starmi." The water type 'master' said. "Bayleef I choose you." Ash said with a smile. "Golem crush them." Brock said. "Dragonite lets go." Iris called. "Pansage, lets do this." Cilan yelled. "End them, Froslass." Paul said with his classic cold tone. "Starmi Ice Beam on Bayleef." Misty said starting the fight, the star-fish pokemon compiled, shooting a beam of ice at the plant dino, but to every one but Ash's teams surprise Bayleef just shrugged off the attack like it wasn't even there.

"Bayleef Razor leaf lets go." Ash said to his pokemon, who in turn swung the leef on its head sending blade like leaves at the entire opposing team. "Blastoise protect." Gary called in a panic. "Pansage dig quickly." Cilain said. "Golem use protect as well." Brock said. The pokemon obayed the comand of their trainers, either blocking with a energy shield or digging to get out of the way, the only pokemon the was left was Misty's, witch was hit with the full force of of the attack, kocking it out. "Starmi come back." Misty said calling back her fallen pokemon. "Blastoise, use rapid spin on James' pokemon." Gary said expecting a quick win. "Blastoise hold it still." James said smirking, James' Blastoise put out one hand and stopped Gary's pokemon dead in its tracks. "Dragonite flame thrower into the hole." Iris said seeing that pansage had yet to appear. "Pansage get out of there." Cilain yelled, but it was to late as Iris's pokemon breathed fire into the hole made by Pansage, seconds later the grass monkey came flying out knocked out. "Good job dragonite." Iris called to her pokemon.

"Pansage get back." Cilen said to his beaten monkey. "Golem roll out." Brock said, the bolder pokemon nodded before curling in to a ball and speedding at Pauls pokemon. "Froslass Ice Blast*." Paul said, his pokemon nodded and shot a symbol made of ice (氷) at the bolder pokemon, trapping it in a block of ice. "Froslass help Golem out of there with gega impact." Paul said smirking. (seconds later) "Golem return." Brock said in defeat. "Blastoise lets end this Skull Bash." James said to his Pokemon, Blastoise nodded and with no effort pushed Gary's pokemon back to its side of the field. "Blastoise quick use protect." Gary screemed as James' pokemon lowered its head at his, to his relief his Blastoise created a green dome of energy around its self, but his relief was short lived as James Blastiose sped at his with blinding speed, when it hit the protect not only did it shater it it also smashed in to his pokemon hard enough to crack Gary's Blastiose shell fainting it instantly. "All of blue side's pokemon are unable to battle The red team wins." The ref said, as the hole stadium burst into cheers of the display of power shown by Ash and his friends. "Your even more powerful then I remember Jameson Boldt, Your grandfather Wolfgang would be proud." Lance said as he made his way down to the field. "Wait you mean he's, the last League Director, Wolfgang Boldt, Grandson?" Gary asked in disbelief, as he called back Blastiose.

"Yes I am and I am proud of that fact, and Lance on the battle field I am Boldt, Only my friend such as you and my team can call me James." James said as he nodded to Lance and walked of to the locker room. "James how hard was you Blastiose trying?" Iris asked as they entered the locker room. "He wasn't trying." James said smirking. "Infact he was holding back when he used skull bash didn't you buddy." James said patting his pokemon on the back, Blastiose just nodded and kept walking. "So you know whats next James?" Paul asked. "Yes next is the two v two battles." James said. "and my guess is we'll being fighting Trip and that Dork again." James continued. "How do you know that." Every one but Sabrina asked. "James Did you rig the randomizer?" Sabrina asked. ""How did you know?" James asked flinching at the fact that she had found him out so quickly. "Well it's too much of a coincidence that we have fought the traitors so mean times." She said grinning. "Okay you got me, yah I did rig the process." James said, rubbing the back of his neck sheepishly. "Okay now just tell us how." Sabrina said. "Simple I stopped time, selected our team then theirs with the override code I my garndfather showed me when I was 7." James said smirking. "Wait you can stop time?" Paul asked. "Yep." "Prove it." "Fine." James said snapping his finger, and ever thing froze around them. "That profe enough for you James said, sapping again, causing every thing to go back to normal.

*** Ice blast is the ice version of fire blast if you didn't know**


	37. Chapter 34

**Own nothing exsept My OC: Jameson**

"James, what's happening." Ash asked. "Oh nothing exsept the last part of my story that importent." James said, then the room was then filled with the gray mist. This time they saw James age 12, and he was back at Sabrina's home in saffron city. "Solomon can I ask you something." James said. (He was dressed in a suit and tie) "Sure James ask away." Solomon replied. "I would like to date your daughter." James said getting strate to the point. "You know James I have been wondering when you were going to ask, and yes you may date Sabrina, just promise me that no mater what happens you will protect her with even if it costs you your life." Solomon said. "I promise, that I will do every thing in my power to keep her safe." James said bowing his head in respect. "Sabrina Please come in here James has something he would like to ask you." Solomon said. "Okay dad." Sabrina called as she walked into the room. "Sabrina Wolud you go out with me." James asked looking her in the eyes the fear of rejection clearly visable. "Yes I'll go out with you." Sabrina said calmly. "Where are we going." She asked as James led her down the street and into the finest part of town.

"To the best resterant in the city." James said, leading her to the fanciest biulding in the city. "Do you have a reservation sir." The man at the desk said. "Yes I do, it should be under the name Jameson T. Boldt." James said to the man. "Ah yes a privet booth for two on the top floor. This way sir." The man said leading them to an elevator. "Here you are." The man said as they took there seats. "What will you have sir." The waiter asked as she walked up to the table. "We will have the the steak medium rare, and the sushi special." James said. "Okay, it will be ready in 35 minets." The waiter said.

(after dinner.) "Thanks for dinner." Sabrina said as they walked out of the restaurant. "Your welcome, but the night is not over yet." James said as he hugged her from the back. He then teleported them to the top of mount silver. "Wow, the viwe is incredible." Sabrina said as she looked at the land below. "Well I want to give you the best view to the world." James said. "Thanks James." "Your welcome Sabrina...**LOOK OUT.**" James said as he tackled the young lady, just as a bullet passed over their heads. "James, how good to see you again." Said a voice James knew all to well. "Getsin what do you want, with me." James said as he spun to face the vile man. "Oh I don't know maybe the weapon that I created." The mob boss said. "James who is this man?" Sabrina asked the youth. "I am his father." Getsin said, as he shot a blast of psychic energy at Sabrina.

"Oh hell no." James said as he back handed the attack. "Well if thats the way you want to play fine." Getsin said as he pulled out a Nightmare ball. "Go Arceus." "Oh no, Sabrina Goodbye, love you." James said as he used his power to teleport her home. "James NO don't do it." The girl said as the view faded. "Now lets get down to business." James said. "restraints off." he continued as his power reached its peak, he then transformed into his super form multiplying his power by 50. "Lets begin, Arceus use jugment." Getsin said to the black and red monster, who shot a giant beam of energy at James.

"Omega bomb." James said as he formed a orb of green plasma and tossed it at the monster. Getsin teleported when he saw the attack. The resulting blast killed the monster instently. and caused James to fly into a low orbit of the planet. When he came out of orbit, he crashed into the side of a island mountain, rocks sealed the hole made by his falling body. The gray mist reappeared and the flowed back into the flower. "So thats what happened." Sabrina said looking at James, a look of sad pride in her eyes. "Yes thats what happened I am sorry if I caused you pain." James said. "I went insane, literaly." Sabrina sobbed into James ces as she hugged him. "She did kind of go crazy." Ash said sheepishly. "I am sorry I did not contact you in nine years." James said a sad look in his eyes. "It's okay James." Sabrina said. "Oh and just so you all know that Arceus was the father of the one out side this cave." James said. "What, how." Everyone asked. "Well he was originally normal, but when you are captured in that ball you saw, you eather except the dark transformation, or it forces you to become evil which is what happened to that pokemon." James said.

"So Ash how much do you know about Aura." "Not much I can form spheres and thats about it." Ash said. "Well it is time you learned more." James said leading Ash out of the cave and into a large field on the west end of the island. "Pearl show Ash a aura chain." James called to his ''daughter'' "Okay dad." Pearl said as she formed two aura spheres and then pushed them together, the spheres started to change into two thick chain links. "It is really simple." Pearl said to Ash, who formed two spheres of his own, which he then merged forming a chain of two links. "You were right it is easy." Ash said to the White lucario standing next to him. "Now focuse on multipling the length of the chain." James said. Ash did as asked and the chain's length was increased by 40. "Ash do you know how to fight." James asked the teen. "I know how to Boxing. and basic sword play." Ash said to the young man. "Well thats a start." James said. "Well come at me anyway." he continued, as he motioned for Ash to attack. "Okay then." Ash said as he threw a flawless right hook at James who just swade to the side easly dogeing the blow. "Again." He said, and Ash swung. "Again." This continued for several minets till ash got angry and he swung at James with a Aura infuesed right cross the blow landed, striking James in the jaw, knocking James's head back a little. "Not bad, not bad at all." James said as his head returned to its original place.

"Now doge." James said as he threw a punch a Ash head. "Woe." Ash said as he narowly doged James attack. James continued his attack with Ash just keepping him self from being hit, but slowly he grew faster and more agile, and he was now giving off a faint blue light. "Ash look at your self." James said, Ash did, his face showed shock. "Good job you awakened your aura." James called as he pulled open a door hidden in the side of a tree. "Ash, Sabrina, Paul, Cynthia, Iris look at the swords in here and pick one that you like." James said. In side the red wood tree there were two rows of swords of different shapes and sizes. Ash took a one handed strate sword gray with amber runes, Sabrina a Hand and a half sword black with lavender runes, Paul chose a gold broadsword that had navy blue runes on the side. "Yes those are Shard blades, and yes you get to keep them." James said smilling.

**That is all for now and sorry that it took so long to finish James back story**


	38. Chapter 35, A secret revealed

**Hello readers as you know I only own my OCs**

"Welcome to the semi finals we have a shocking announcement, James will not be using pokemon for his next battle, his reasons for this are as follows Trip's pokemon are not that high level and, he, James, spars with his pokemon." Goodshow said to the crowd getting a gasp of sock in response. "There is no way that the man could fight pokemon, that just crazy." Trip laughed. "It might be to some people without high fighting capability, take Chuck the Tanba City gym leader for example, he spars with his pokemon." James said walking on to the battle feild. "If you don't trust me fine just don't say I didn't worn you." James continued, as he looked at Trip, who was staring at the sky above James, James turned to follow his gaze to find a Dragonite flying just above the stadium, when it saw James it landed in the middle of the field. "Conkeldurr use drain punch on that Dragonite, It will make a fine addition to my team." Trip said greedily.

"Sorry fool not letting that happen." James said as he appeared in front of the dragon type just as Conkeldurr swung its fist, which was glowing with a red light, James just grabbed the fist with one hand and stopped the attack. "See this is what you get for not trusting me." James called to Goodshow, James then started laughing, as he forced Conkeldurr to hit itself over and over, before kicking it in the stomic and sending it into the wall. "Conkeldurr get up, you stupid pokemon." Trip said berating his pokemon, Conkeldurr slowly got to it feet and stared at James fear in its eyes.

"Conkeldurr use low sweep then use rock smash." Trip yelled, his pokemon then despite its instincts ran at James and swung on of its pillars at James legs, James just lifted his foot and stopped the attack, he then pushed his foot down smashing the pillar, Conkeldurr then smashed its pillar over James head only to have it shatter. "Did you really think that was going to work?" James asked cocking his head at Trip, before braking Conkeldurr's arm. "Now send out a stronger pokemon or forfeit." James said in a bord tone. "Fine, Serperior crush him." Trip said calling out his starter, after calling back Conkeldurr. "Lets see what its got." James said, grinning. "Serperior use leaf blade." Serperior nodded then jumped at James with its blade like tail, only for James to slide to the left and then stomp on to its tail, causing everyone in the stadium to hear the crack of the bones in Serperior's tail shatter. "Serperior suck it up and use leaf storm." Trip yelled with no regard for his pokemon's well fare, Serperior winced and swung its tail sending a wall of blade like leafs at James. "How dull are these leafs." James asked frowning after the attack had stopped and the leafs had fallen to the floor, James, who did not have a scratch on him, picked up a leaf and slid its edge across the mettle railing of the trainer box behind him, the leaf cut a thin line in the mettle. "Not to bad, but want to see a real leaf storm? well you get to any way."

James said calling out a Leavanny witch then shot a storm of leaves so massive it blocked out the sun James then picked up one of the fresh leaves and lightly pushed on the bar, the leaf slid right through the mettle. "There you go." James said smirking. "So do you still want to do this?" "Shut up, Serperior get back, lets go metagross." Trip said. "Use body slam." Metagross jumped up and came speeding at James from above, James just yawned and lifted one finger and stopped the falling pokemon, and knocking it out. "What the bloody hell." Trip whimpered. "Do you have any pokemon that are strong or are they all just as sad." James asked, Then winced as he felt his primal blood-lust stir with in him. "I'll show you." Trip yelled pulling out a nightmare ball, calling out a nightmare Spiritomb. "All right spirittomb use stolen mind." Trip yelled to his pokemon, witch nodded and scanned the area for a person to control, then it saw Sabrina, it then shot a tendril of black energy at the girl, sealing her into her mind, basically making her a puppet. "Now have you puppet kill this fool." Trip commanded, Spiritomb's eyes glowed as did the blank faced Sabrina, who then shoot James in the back with a blast of energy.

"What the heck." James said as he spun to face his attacker, only to get blasted again. (In Sabrina's head) "What am I doing?" Sabrina whimpered as she saw herself attacking James, she tried to stop herself but to her dismay she could not, but when she saw what happen next she could not help but scream at the sight the she saw next, It was James blood dripping from his mouth. (Back at the fight) "Really I can't believe the Blaze and phoenix, had so much trouble with you." Trip smirked.

"Well that was for two reasons I didn't have to worry about collateral damage or hurting my girlfriend, and they where dealing with the other me." James said standing straiter. "If you want I can let him out." "Sure how bad can he be." Trip said smirking. "and maybe after I kill you, I'll make her my girl friend."

"Like Hell you will fool, you have no idea what kind of trouble you are in." James said with his eyes closed, but something was different about his voice. "Its good to finally get a chance to fight." He continued, opening his eyes witch now had fire coming out of them. "You are going to have a bad time, kid, now taste Genocide cannon level 1." James said, forming a ball of plasma in his hands then compressing it into the size of an atom, then repeated the process about five more times, before teleporting himself, Trip and Spiritomb into space near the edge of the galaxy and lunching a beam of energy so large that it killed the his to foes and destroyed the nearest two galaxies instantly. Back on earth Sabrina was holding her head in her hands, crying thinking about what she had been forced to do. "Hay Sabrina don't worry, I'm fine." James said as he returned to earth. "Hay James why did they choose Sabrina to control, instead of me, I mean I am stronger then she is if only by a bit." Ash asked. "The reasons they choose to control Sabrina was because her energy is in sync with mine, meaning it will damage me, and because I would not fight back against her." James replied. "But lets talk about some thing else please."

**And thats a rap have a grate day**


	39. Chapter 36

**Hello every one I own nothing but my OCs**

(Time skip, after explaining to the authorities about trip and his connection to team genesis)

"Ash I found something you might want to see, I Found it in Trip's room." James said holding up a flash drive. "Do you know whats on it?" Ash asked. "No but I have a feeling it will show us something about the traitors." James replied plugging it into their rooms PC, seconds later a file popped up on the screen but when he tried to open it, it asked for a password. "Darn it, Ash do you have any computer skills?" "No, but I know Cynthia does."

"Hay Cynthia can you come here for a moment." "What is it I'm trying to calm Sabrina down after seeing you coughing up blood." The champion yelled from the other room. "Just get over here please, Ash needs your help with some thing, and I'll go talk to Sabrina well you are helping Ash." James yelled back, as he walked to the door, and looked in to the living room, to see Sabrina curled up in a ball on the sofa, with Cynthia sitting next to her. "What do you want anyway?" Cynthia snapped at him. "Me and Ash need your help with something nether one of us has any hacking skill and we need you to open a encrypted file from that flash drive I found, please help for Ash's sake." James begged. "Fine, as much as I hate you for letting my best friend go through hell, I will help but if this is some stupid prank I will kill you." Cynthia growled.

"If this is a prank I will let you kill me." James said head down, after this Cynthia got up and went into the next room, well James went and sat next to Sabrina. "Sabrina its me James, I am sorry I let it happen but there wasn't much I could do, and any way I'm fine now, so please cheer up." James pleaded with his girlfriend. "James it's not the fact that you got hurt that scares me it's the fact that I hurt you and that I can hurt you, that scares me, because if I loose you again I don't know What I'd do." Sabrina said looking at James with blood shot eyes. "Sabrina, there is a reason that you can hurt me, its because your energy is synced with mine, so you work like a fail safe for if I ever go evil there will be someone who can stop me." James said trying (and mostly failing to comfort the girl) (With Ash and Cynthia) "So What's it you need my help with Ash." Cynthia asked as she took a seat in front of the PC. "Well we need to see what's on the drive, but nether me nor James can open it, I thought that with your skill in hacking you would be able to open it." "Well your not wrong I can open this, but it may take time."

(ten minutes later) "This is a rather strong encryption on this, but I've cracked better." Cynthia said, her fingers flying over the keyboard. (30 seconds later) The words 'access granted' appeared on screen. 'would you like to view Plan fallen hero? Yes/no' Cynthia clicked on the yes option, and a video popped up on screen, it showed the traitors (Dressed in team rocket uniforms) surrounding Gary in the Maple family's gym.

"Now, Now Gary you either help us get Ash to quit training or you grandfather gets hurt, so what's it going to be." Trip said, (he was dressed in the black and gold of a team genesis commander) "Fine, I'll help but you have to promise to leave my grandfather alone." Gary said in a low voice. "Wise choice." Misty said with an evil smirk on her face. "Now you have one week till Ash gets back, so you had better start practicing your lines and get moving back to kanto." Trip called as the group walked out. "Ash forgive me." Gary said head down, and with that the video ended. "Woe they went that far just to get Gary to turn on you." Cynthia said in shock. "Yah that was a little extreme." Ash said. "But at least I know now that Gary didn't mean what he said. Now if I could find a way to get him a way from them..." Ash continued then trailed off. "What is it Ash?" Cynthia asked. "Well there is a pokemon I know of that could help, but I don't know how to get in contact with him." "Hay Ash if your talking about Mewtwo I know how you can get a hold of him." James voice came from the other room accompanied by a paper airplane. "That's a letter from the pokemon him self, it gives you a way to contact him." "Where did you get it?" "I got it from the dragonite that trip tried to steal." James said. "Thanks, Now let's see" Ash said as he started to read the letter. 'Greetings Ash, I have some news you may want to hear, meet me in the woods just outside Pallet town. Yours, Mewtwo.'


	40. Chapter 37 help is here?

**Hi again, as you know I only own my OCs**

(Time: 5 minutes after the last chapter and an explanation on who Mewtwo is to the others, place: the woods just outside Pallet Town)

** "Hello, Ash it is good to see you again." **Mewtwo said to the teen as Ash and Cynthia Walked into a hidden clearing that was not far from the town. "Good to see you as well, Mewtwo." Ash said to the Genetic pokemon. "So what is it you wanted to talk tome about?" **"There is a few things actually." **The mew clone said. **"The first thing is that Brock was the first one to join Team Rocket, you know when you where in ****Cerulean City, and he went off to who knows where, he was headed to the hidden Team Rocket recruitment center, Misty Joined after you won the orange league, May joined after you left ****hoenn most likely because Giovanni Promised you to Misty, May, and Dawn if they joined, Dawn joined along with Cilan after Unova." **"Okay, what else is there?" Ash asked. **"The second thing is that they are planing a strike against you some time in the near future." **The clone continued.

"Thanks for the heads up." Ash said. **"It's a pity that you friend James could not join us." **"Yah, He is still trying to get Sabrina to calm down." Cynthia said still a little mad. **"I see, I just hope that my female counterpart doesn't do anything stupid." **Mewtwo said. "Wait there is a second Mewtwo, that is a girl no less." Ash said, shocked. **"Yes and she was suppose to go talk to Sabrina about this but she may freak out when she find James there." **Mewtwo said looking a little annoyed. "Was there anything you wanted to tell James?" Ash asked. **"Yes in fact, you and he are the reason that me and the other Mewtwo even exist, you see I was made from his and mew's DNA, well the other Mewtwo was made from yours, his and mew's, mostly yours and Mew's though, because Team Plasma could only get their hands on a small portion of his, but in any case, I don't want to think about whats going to happen." Mewtwo said shuddering. (Hears an explosion in the distance) "What was that." **He continued, when a humanoid object slammed into the ground in front of them.

"That was me, getting hit by you friends giga impact, Mewtwo." James said as he got to his feet and dusted him self off. "Now if you will excuse me I have to go stop Sabrina from killing your friend." James said as he took off back towards where he came. **"Question, was that your friend James, and if so just how strong is he." **Mewtwo said trying not to stare after the retreating form. "Well he is stronger then just about everything." Ash said smiling.

"But he says I'm not to far behind him." **"Really, so he has been training you to use aura?" **Mewtwo asked. "Yes, yes he has in fact look at this." Ash said as he activated his aura wings and took off, quickly braking the sound barrier, before turning around and flying back to Mewtwo and Cynthia. **"Well then, that was rather impressive." **The aforementioned Pokemon said. "So that's What, James meant when he said that you were closing the gap in power." Cynthia said, jaw dropping. "Yep that was one of the reasons." Ash said smiling. "So can you help get Gary out of his current predicament without his grandfather getting hurt?" Ash asked. **"It will not be a problem." **Mewtwo replied. "Good, then can we get this over with I need some sleep." Cynthia yawned. "Sure thing Cynthia." Ash said as he glanced to Mewtwo with a look that asked can we do it right now. **"I'll teleport him to your hotel room, along with a note so your friend James won't try and kill the kid." **Mewtwo said. "Thanks this means a lot to me, I hope I will see you again soon." Ash said to Mewtwo, as he scooped up the now half asleep Cynthia bridal style, and flew off at a relaxing pace. "This is amazing." Cynthia giggled.

"Can we do this again some time, when I'm not so sleepy?" The blond asked. "Sure, how about the day after tomorrow?" "Sounds like a plan." "Looks like we have reached our destination." Ash said landing on the balcony outside Cynthia's room. "Good night Cynthia, see you tomorrow." Ash said, setting her down and walking over to the next balcony door, witch lead to the apartment's lounge. "Hay James, how did things go with Mewtwo's friend?" Ash asked as he walked in. "Very well considering that that she sent me flying 5.5 miles, and Sabrina saw the whole thing." James said from the sofa, with the currently sleeping Sabrina's head in his lap. "How did things go with Mewtwo?" "Vary well, and is Gary here yet?" "Yah, he's sleeping in my room, he was pretty scared when he was teleported here, but after I read the note to him, he calmed down." James said. "You should get some sleep, Ash, you still have to face May next round and I think you should show her just what she turned back on." James continued. "I think I might just do that." Ash said a smirk tugging at the corner of his mouth.

**To be continued...**

**That's all for now folks, next time Ash vs May, and other events...**


	41. Chapter 38 The other guy?

**I still don't own any thing**

"Welcome back to the Phoenix Internationale Tournament, due to the event in the last round we have had to delay Ash and May's battle until today." Goodshow said over the P.A. system. "So let's start the match." "Come on out Beautifly." May said, letting out the butterfly pokemon. "Well it looks like I get to stomp on a bug." James said flipping on to the field. "Here we go again folks." Goodshow said to the crowed. "What do you think your doing, your not a pokemon or a monster like that friend of yours, whats his name Jackson or something." May sneered at the raven haired trainer.

(in the stands) "That's it I'm going to kill her!" James and Sabrina said getting up from their seats only for, Paul and Gary to hold James down, well Iris and Cynthia held back Sabrina. (Back at the fight) "Beautifly use string shot to tie him up." May yelled to her pokemon. "Yah, no." Ash said smirking as he formed a massive ball of aura, then launched it at the pokemon, cracking the the bug types exoskeleton. "Wow that thing is weak, can't even take the weakest of my attacks." Ash said. "W..w...who, no what are you." May stammered. "I am the boy you told to quit last year, I am the last Aura guardian, and I am stronger than you could ever imagine." Ash said with a grin on his face. "Blaziken come out and kill this punk." May said letting out her starter, witch thought it would be a good idea to try and hit Ash with a fire punch, only for Ash to grab the burning punch and then snap it like a twig.

"Now I suggest you forfeit or face even grater humiliation." Ash, who was starting to enjoy himself, said. "I forfeit." May whispered. "What was that I couldn't hear you." Ash said his face glowing with the thrill of revenge. "I said I forfeit." May shrieked, as she called her fallen pokemon back and ran off the trainer box. (Latter, after dinner) "Who wants cake." James Called to his friends. "We should wait till Cynthia gets back she said she had some shopping to do." Sabrina said.

"Awww." This noise came from Paul and Ash, just then Ash Head snapped up. "Ash what's wrong?" James asked. "I don't know, I just sense that somethings amiss." "Your right even with my limited power I Know somethings off." Paul said, When he said this James and Sabrina looked at each other with a look that asked 'did you sense anything, because I sure didn't.' "I don't like the look of this." Jameson said. "So you feel it too." Paul asked. "Thats the scary thing, I don't and Sabrina doesn't ether." James said shaking his head. "But I have a feeling I know what happened, Ash, you might want to go check on Cynthia." "If you think thats a good idea, okay." Ash said as he dashed off at an incredible speed. "You think he'll be alright?" Paul asked.

"He'll be fine." James said as he walked back toward the stadium. "Were are you going?" Iris asked the man as he continued to walk away. "Some where with a view." (With Ash) 'I'm getting close, I know I am I just need to find Cynthia, where ever she is.' Ash thought to himself. 'Better take it slow from here on in... Wait what was that.' Ash thought as he saw a bright flash out of the corner of his eye, as he drew near to the clearing, he heard a voice he knew to be Brock's. "Look kid Just give up, all you pokemon are knocked out, and there is no way you will be able to stop me by yourself." "Well I am not going anywhere with you." Ash heard Cynthia yell. 'Great out of every one it had to be it had to be him' Ash thought angrily, as he snuck in to the clearing behind Brock, but alerting Cynthia to his presents. "Hay numskull, Didn't your father ever tell you it isn't nice to hurt a lady." Ash said, tapping the 'gym leader' on the shoulder causing him to turn in Ash's direction, Ash punched Brock in the face just as it came in to view, sending the man flying into a tree some fifty yards away. "Gahh, what hit me." Brock said, as he got back to his feet, looking around in confusion. "You how did you find me." Brock said as he took a step in Ash's direction.

"I followed Cynthia's Aura." Ash said cooly. "Darn, machine must be broken then." Brock said to himself, as he pulled out a, blood red, diamond shaped badge. "The thing was supposed to keep people like you off my back, but evidently it's broken." Brock continued, with out noticing that Ash was advancing on him. "Wow you are really a deranged person thinking a person like Cynthia would ever go any where with you, especially after you joined team rocket, and then used a fair/rock type pokemon to make sure she couldn't defend herself." Ash said, as his rage took over and his aura flared, but instead of it being its normal light blue color it was a dark near black color, Ash grabbed Brock by his neck and effortlessly through the man through ten of the near by trees. "Gahhh." Was all Brock could say, as he rolled on to his hands and knees. "Still breathing? Well now I know that you 'people' have access to the nightmare serum." Ash said in a tone (much like the one James had when the other James was in control) that held no mercy, only hatred, bloodlust and the desire to avenge the harm that came to his friend a thousand fold, just as Ash was about to deliver the final blow, James appeared right behind Ash and grabbed the young man's arm stopping him from killing the broken Brock. "Ash if you kill him you'll be no better then Him, so just calm down and let him live, he'll spend the rest of his life in Jail." James said. "Why should I let him live, he's no better those you have killed, and like them, he has taken the nightmare serum." The dark Ash said. "Be that as it may, every time you kill some one you tint you aura with a darker version, and the primal bloodlust you have will increase as well, You are to kind of a person if you kill him you will not be the same Ash that Cynthia fell in love with." James said in a calm voice, When Ash herd this The dark aura flared again.

"I don't think you get it, he's the one responsible for corrupting some of the others using the drug." The dark Ash Yelled at James. "Fine if this is how you want to play then fine." James Continued "**Aura ****vacuum**." James yelled as he held out his hands palms facing Ash, as he did the dark aura flowed from Ash and in to James, well the normal light blue aura flowed from James into Ash. "Ash if you are back to normal take Cynthia and run your dark Aura is as strong as mine, I am surprised you where a calm as you where." James said to the now normal Ash. "what are you going to do." Ash asked as he picked up Cynthia bridal style. "I'm going to teleport this scum to the police station then I am going back to my Island before the dark aura Take control for the next few days, now get going." James said as dark sparks of energy started to come off him. "Okay, see you soon hopefully." Ash said as he summoned his aura wing and took off, leaving James to take care of Brock, which he did, with that done James teleported to his island and let the dark aura flow out of him. "_Why would you not let us have are fun?_" said a combo of the dark Ash and James said. "If you want to fight then try and beat me." James said, as he dropped his restraints and transformed into his super form, then dashed at the dark aura.

**Well that's all for now, hope you liked it,**

**Yours, **

**Mewtwo is Awesome.**


	42. Chapter 39 True Pain

**Thank you for reading this far, I own nothing**

(Time three days after the last chapter)

"Welcome to the final round of the tournament, in the Red box we have Ash Ketchum and in the Blue we have Max Maple, this is a full 6 on 6 battle no substation all league rules in effect." Mr. Goodshow said as the ref signaled for the battle to start. "Pikachu you're up." Ash said to his starter, who nodded and jumped on to the field.

"Garchomp your up." Max said, letting out the ground and dragon type pokemon. "Let's see how your pathetic rat handles this." Max said as he pulled back his sleeve to reveal a mega ring, which he pressed causing Garcomp to mega evolve. "You think mega evolution will help you, well I hate to break this to you, actually I love breaking this to you, That's a neat trick and all but nowhere near enough to stop us from sweeping you." Ash said smirking. "Alright Pikachu, use Plasma Blitz version 2." Ash called. "Garchomp use protect." Max said calmly expecting his pokemon to outspeed Ash's, only to be shocked by Pikachu disappearing leaving behind a trail of plasma from where it was just seconds before, The trail quickly rapped around Garchomp and trapped it and stopping it from moving. "Alright Pikachu finish the move." Ash called, Pikachu nodded, its tail gaining metallic sheen, Pikachu then sped at the trapped dragon, his tail sparking, as he neared his foe, he jumped and flipped forward smashing his tail into Garchomp's head, sending the pokemon into the ground creating a twenty yard wide crater. Garchomp got to its feet only to get smashed back in to the dirt again and again by Pikachu. "Garchomp is unable to battle, this round goes to Ash." The Ref said from the sideline.

"Garchomp return, Rhyperior lets finish this." Max yelled, as he called back his fallen pokemon, and releasing the final form of rhyhorn. "Good job Pikachu, Now Plasma Blitz version 1." Ash said, Pikachu nodded and formed around 25 glowing gems and launched them at Rhyperior, how was sent flying into the wall. "Rhyperior get up." Max pleaded, His pokemon did as ordered and stood, only to be smashed into the dirt by a beam of lightning so powerful that it temporarily blinded everyone in the stadium. When they could see again everyone saw that Rhyperior was knocked out in a crater bigger than the one made earlier. "Rhyperior is unable to battle, Pikachu wins." The Ref said even though it was obvious.

"Rhyperior return, Arcanine lets go." Max said in a desperate tone. "Pikachu use Tesla Ball." Ash said to Pikachu, who just fired a ball of blue electricity that moved at a rather slow speed. "Arcanine use extreme speed." Max called, thinking that the ball of energy would do nothing, but as Arcanine sped at Pikachu in a blur, the ball shot out a tendril of power that sent a powerful blast of electricity though Arcanine, causing it to trip and fall. "Pikachu detonate it." Ash called, Pikachu just nodded and the ball of energy exploded in a dome of light. "The winner of the third round is Ash, seeing as Max has lost three pokemon we will now switch fields after a fifteen minute break." The ref said as Max called his pokemon back to his ball and Pikachu went back to Ash's side.

(In locker room with Max) "How how is he this strong." Max asked himself. "All Ash used to be able to do was stumble his way to victory, but now he is untouchable, what happened to him ..., oh yeah, we told him to quit and tried to kill him that's what happened." Max said hanging his head in shame. 'You have nothing to be ashamed of.' a voice in his head said. "Shut up, what would you know." Max said to the voice. "Hey kid looks like the effects of the serum is weakening." a James voice said, from the shadows. "Would you like to be normal again?" James continued. "Yes, what do I have to do." "Two things, tell me who all was treated with the serum, and two eat this." James said stepping out of the shadows, and handed Max a silver flower. "What's this?" "It's an Alamora silver herb, they are extremely rare and can heal and cure just about anything." James said. "The others that were treated with the serum are Dawn, Cilan and Tracy." Max said biting into the herb. "This tastes like candy." Max said in shock. "To you it might, but to others it will taste different." James said as he vanished in a pillar of red and blue energy.

"Welcome back to the second half of the battle between Ash and Max." Goodshow said over the P.A. system. "Trainers select you next pokemon." the ref said. "Sceptile lets go." Max said as he stepped back into his trainer box. "Charizard I choose you." Ash said calling out his fire lizard. "Sceptile use thunder punch." Max called to the starter pokemon. "Charizard counter shield." Ash said confidently, Charizard nodded and used fire spin on the ground below it, then when Sceptile tried to jump over the fire wall, it shot it with a powerful flame thrower. "Sceptile get up, please." Max said as the grass type fell to the ground. "Crawdaunt, battle time." Max yelled as he let the lobster pokemon out. "Crawdaunt use hydro pump." Max continued. "Charizard use solar beam." Ash countered, as crawdaunt launched a powerful stream of water, only for it to be stopped in it's tracks by a solar powered laser, that cut straight through the water, knocking out crawdaunt. "Vaporeon your up." Max said as he called out his last pokemon.

"Charizard use dragon tail." Ash called, Charizard nodded and sped at the water type. "Vaporeon use dig." Max said hurriedly, his pokemon did as asked and burrowed into the ground, only to reappear and smash in to Charizard. "Charizard, use seismic toss." Ash called, Charizard smiled and grabbed the water eevee and tossed it into the air only to then fly up catch it and then through it into the ground knocking it out. "Vaporeon is unable to battle, the winner of the battle is Ash Ketchum, he and his team are the winners of The Phoenix Internationale Tournament, as such every person who isn't already one are now pokemon masters." Goodshow called as he walked up and handed Ash a massive gold trophy. (time skip after the hall of fame ceremony) "Hay Ash can I talk with you." Max asked as he ran up to Ash as he stepped out of the stadium. "Sure Just make it quick." Ash replied. "I just wanted to say that I am sorry for the way Me, Dawn, Cilan and Tracy acted on that day, will you forgive us?" Max asked. "Sure I already know why you did what you did, thanks to my aura." Ash said smiling. "Thanks Ash, We won't betray you again." Max said as he ran off to tell Dawn, Cilan and Tracy,(who all had visits form James) the news. "Thank you James for helping them." Ash said as James walked out from the shadows of the nearby forest. "You deserved to have your friends back, and it was a simple mater to cure them of the drug that controlled their actions." James said as he and Ash took off toward the bace of Mt. Silver, where they where to meet Sabrina, Paul and Cynthia for a victory cook out. "Ash do you sense that?" James asked as they approached the spot.

"Yah, I feel it, it's like Sabrina and Paul are trying to stop Your half brother, but that can't be, you killed him right." Ash replied. "I thought so too, at first the I remembered that the have the tech to clone people and pokemon, so it stands to reason that they would clone him, good thing I have a friend in side their base, he'll sabotage the tech, so we won't have to worry about them coming back this time." James said a grim smile on his face, as they landed next to Paul and Sabrina who where blocking the blasts of black aura and psychic energy that where coming from the two people James hated most in the world, Getsin and Jackson, from hitting Cynthia who was healing their pokemon. "What took you so long?" Sabrina asked as the shield she and paul had made with their powers started to crack. "I had to wait for Ash to finish the victory ceremony." James said, just as the shield shattered, sending Paul reeling and a blast hit Sabrina in the leg braking it, and causing her to pass out from the pain. "Paul teleport the pokemon, Cynthia, Sabrina and Ash to the Island, and Ash when you get there heal Sabrina for me." James said, as he turned to look at His 'father' and 'brother' with a look that could shatter a planet.

"Got it." Both Ash and Paul said, as they disappeared in a flash of blue energy. "You hurt my Girlfriend, and think even with the gained power of the nightmare serum that you can best me?" James said as a dark, near black, purple aura flowed around him and his eyes glowed solid orange, his teeth turned into fangs and wings like that of a salamence, made of black diamond, grew from his back. "You will never match the power I have nothing you could have done would ever change that, remember that as you die." James said, as he moved at a speed so fast that time had no meaning and grabbed both men by their throats and mashed them in to the side of the mountain that they smashed right through all 31 miles of it, before letting them fall to the ground. "Oh my head." Jackson said as he and Getsin got up, and suits of armor appeared around both of them. "Nice tech you got there, whats it made of?" James Asked. "Its made of a substance akin to proto adamantium, it can't be broken, even by you, we've tested it." Getsin said. "Really lets test that." James said as he bit Getsin's arm at the elbow, and bit through it with a sickening crunch. "I thought you said it was unbreakable." James said laughing.

"How how are you this strong?" Jackson ask. "This is my corruption form, one of my two ultimate forms, each are specially suited to fighting a different side of the universal spectrum." James replied as he sliced Jackson's legs off at the knees with his wings. "You fools are nothing, now time for you to end. Corruption Form signature move, ethereal fission." James said as he planted a small black flame in the chest both of the men in front him, causing them to feel the pain of every cell and atom in their bodies die and disintegrate only to reform and disintegrate again. "There they will never bother anyone ever again."

**Thank you for reading up till now,**

**Yours Mewtwo is awesome**


	43. Chapter 40 can you stop him?

**Hello again, I thank you for reading this far**

(Just after last chapter)

"Aghh... What happened." Sabrina said as she sat up. "Sabrina I wouldn't try to get out of bed just yet." Ash called from the other side of the cave/house. "Your legs been shattered and the best I could do was mend the bone, but its still going to take time for the muscle to loosen, to the point where you can walk." "Ash you still haven't answered my question, what happen and where is my fiancé." The gym leader said sternly. "to give you the simple story, you passed out, James sent us here, and he didn't exactly come with us." Ash said.

"But we shouldn't worry about him he can take care of him self." When Sabrina heard this she her face paled. "You left James there after he saw me pass out, and didn't go back to make sure he didn't loose control." Sabrina whispered. "I should have done that shouldn't I?" Ash asked. "Yes, you should have,Ash, please tell me your as strong as he is." "I, might be why?" "Because if your not, this could be vary bad, Cynthia, you ever hear stories about a a powerful being with two forms that where completely equal in power but where used for two different things entirely." Sabrina asked the blond haired maiden. "yes, why...oh you don't mean James can use those forms do you."

"Yes I mean he can, he told me he could back when we where kids. Now Ash did James ever show you how to use one of those forms?" Sabrina continued. "He did he showed me one he called the pure form, I am not vary skilled with it but he said it puts me on par with both of his forms, in terms of power, he also showed Paul, how to use it." Ash said. "Good, that means we have twice the chance to stop him with out collateral damage." Sabrina stated. "Now go."

"We're on it." both Paul and Ash said before the vanished in a orb of white light. (With James) "Alright You guys come out already I know your there." James called. With that Ash and Paul stepped out from behind the bolder that was concealing them. "James just calm down, and come with us, Sabrina is worried sick." Ash said as he stepped toward James careful not to cut him self on the black diamond wings.

"Sabrina is still hurt, you failed to heal her, now you'll pay." James said, from this it was clear that part of the mans sanity was gone at the moment. "Fine, I guess we'll just make you come back, ready Paul?" Ash said as both he and Paul relaxed their muscles and let their power build to its max in an instant.

With that they tensed and their power was boosted, covering them in a golden glow, when it faded they looked like angels (- the halos) with golden wings, helmets made of silver, there eyes glowing blue, and their hair was a glowing white color.

"Well what are you waiting for come at me." James said as he dropped into a relaxed stance. Seeing this Ash and Paul rushed at James at the same speed that James had used earlier, to there sock he just swayed backwards and let them fly over him.

"Is this the best you got if so you stand no chance." James called as he charged at the pair, as he neared them he swung at them with his fists, they just had enough time to block the attack, before James appeared behind them and grabbed Paul around the neck with his legs and started to flip, as he was doing this, he grabbed Ash by his shoulders and through him after Paul, causing them both to crash in to the near by mountain, causing smoke to fill the air.

"Hay James you missed." Came Paul's voice just as he stabbed James in the shoulders with his wings. "Ash do it now." Paul called to his friend. "Right." came the reply, Ash punched James as hard as he could in the neck, causing the man to gasp for air, and power down. "Thanks guys, I was loosing control wasn't I." James asked the pair. "Yah you where, good thing no one got hurt, now lets get you back to Sabrina." Ash said as they all teleported.

**And thats all for now hope you enjoyed**


	44. Chapter 41 Ends and Beginnings

**Hello every one, as you now I don't own pokemon**

(Just after last chapter)

"James What the H*** Where you thinking, Where you even thinking at all? You could have kill millions of lives most of them innocents, if you had lost control any more then you had, and that would have hurt me worse then anything anyone else could have." Sabrina said to her boyfriend. "I am Sorry, I failed in my promise to your father in keeping you safe." James replied as he moved to Sabrina's side.

"Now let me see this." Carter said as he rolled up Sabrina's pants leg examining the limb with glowing blue eyes. "I see why you where unable to fully heal her, Ash, There is still a portion of my father's psychic aura imbedded in her leg keeping it from being healed, by an aura user and from being healed by Sabrina's own power." James continued as he laid his right hand on Sabrina's leg, as he used his psychic powers to mend the damage.

"Ash I don't mean to trouble you but before I ended my father I was able to extract some startling information from his head, he had a back up plan to use our mother's as bargaining chips if he was unable to defeat us, but they are being held in your father's underground bunker." James said, watching as Ash's eye's widened at the news.

"That son of a B****, I'll End him." Ash screemed as he ran out of the cave before dissapearing in a flash of blue energy. "I have to go stop him from doing something stupi..." James started only to be cut off by his mussels spasming and him falling to the ground.

"James what's wrong?" Sabrina asked as she ran to his side. "This is what happens when I try and fight the Coruption form transformation, and then holdback when in that form, My mussels almost literally tearing them selfs apart." James answered, as he tried to stand only to be brought to his knees by the constant spasming of his major mussels. "Sabrina, Cynthia, get my Pokemon and Ash's Pokemon, then head to the woods behind Pallet town, you should find a 'abandoned' where house, inside is the entrance to the hidden rocket base, go help Ash take down team rocket once and for all, don't worrie Paul will show you where to go."

(Meanwhile with Ash)

'I'm close, I can feel his aura, it's around him somewhere.' Ash thought to himself as he tour through the woods near his home town. 'There' He thought as he spotted an old run down building about ten miles away from his town, he stopped only long enough to check and see if there where any guards around, sure enough there were, right behind the old iron doors, with this knowledge, Ash formed an aura spear and thought it at the doors, which where blown clean off there hinges, killing the two guards by crushing them agents the far wall with a sickening crunch.

Just as Ash stepped through the doorway, he was surrounded by nightmare Pokemon from every region. "Hello son, what a suprise." Giovanni said over a hidden speaker. "Now listen here, my dear boy, if you want you mother back you will do as I say, or else I'll ki..." The crime boss continued only to be cut off by a massive hydro pump literally tearing the army of nightmare Pokemon into a pile of odd limbs and organs. "Well that was rather disgusting, but who dares to challenge my army." Giovanni yelled as the blood it's cleared and there stood Cynthia riding Ash's Carizard, and Sabrina riding her boyfriend Blastiose, and Paul standing next to his Tortara.

"Ash go, we'll keep these things ocupide, don't worrie about you mom Paul and I Teleported them to the Pokemon Rangers HQ, now go end this fight." Sabrina yelled to the teen over the sounds of battle. "You got it." Ash replied before turning and dashing down the steps into the darkness, the sound of Giovannie cursing at the loss of his hostage ringing in his ears.

(Back with James.)

"Come out Arceus, I know your there." The man said, laying on his bed, his eyes closed. "And before you do something you'll regret doing, let me explain why I had to kill you father." The man said. "Why Why did you have to you could have freed him from the nightmare Ball, you could have stopped the attack, I know how powerful you are." The angry Pokemon said, as he came out from the pocket dimension he had been hiding in.

"There are a few reasons actually, one being that we had talked before and he asked me that if he was ever captured in one of those vile devises that I would stop him from betraying you your mother and the rest of the mystical Pokemon, by killing him, the second reason was that I did not yet have proper control over my powers, hell I still don't as you can see, and before he went to stop Getsin from attacking your mother, he told me to tell you that he has asked you to forgive me as this was the only way he could think of to stop Getsins plan and protect you at the same time, and I know the loss of you mother was hard but she loved you and would not want you to be mad at the man, well boy at the time, that had help protect you from Getsins goons well she was recovering." James said as he nodded to a old dust covered photo, it was of James, back when he was traveling with Sabrina, and a vary young Arceus, Playing tag in a forest clearing.

"We had to erase that memory from Sabrina's mind but I crept that photo, to remind me of all the fun times we shared back before your mom told you what happened, so what do you say, friends?" James asked, finally opening his eyes and looking at Arceus. "Friends, good to have you back." The Pokemon replied.

(Back with Ash)

"Giovanni come out and face you punishment." Ash yelled into the shadows of the basement. "Fine you want me you got me." The man said as he fired a blast of dark aura at the teen only to have Ash swat it away like it was a mear fly. "I wish I could kill you, but I know a more fighting punishment for you." Ash said, as he dragged the crime boss of the ground by the front of his shirt. "I'll take away you power, and then hand you over to officer Jenny, so you can rot in jail for the rest of you sad excuse for a life." Ash said as he placed his hand on Giovanni's chest then pulled it away pulling Giovanni's aura out with it, the dar aura quickly faded, with this done, Ash dragged the now helpless man up to the floor above just in time to watch the last rocket grunt and there nightmare Pokemon fall to Ash's Charizard. "Let's go, we should go check on my mom, I'll meet up with you guys soon, I have togo drop this piece of trash to the Police station.

(Epilogue)

Five months after taking down Giovanni, Ash and his mother attended the wedding of James and Sabrina, it was a grand occasion, joyous enough to bring a smile to even Paul's face. Now seven years after that day Ash and his wife Cynthia sit talking with James and Sabrina watching their children play together, James and Sabrina had a daughter named Rose Ann Boldt, and a son named Bill Rober Boldt, both had their father's mess brown hair, and their mothers lavender eyes, they where playing with Ash and Cynthia's son, named Ritchy Red Ketchem, who **had** his mothers hair and his father's eyes, Robert and Ritchy had in haireted aura powers from their fathers, well Rose Ann had her mother's Spychic powers.

**THE END,**

**Thank you for reading my first ever fanfic I hope you enjoyed, maybe you could read my other story (in my opinion it is Many times better then this one, well I hope you enjoyed and I wish you all a good life.**

**Yours, Mewtwo is Awesome**


End file.
